Quién con quién?
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Todos los lios, problemas, encuentros y desencuentros que puede llegar a haber en un hotel donde hay mucha
1. Default Chapter

****

N ADVERTENCIAN (Va `pa largo…)

La autora y coautora se complacen en informales que:

Los chicos han crecido, y aunque no lo crean… han madurado, (¿En serio?), relativamente, por supuesto. Los hemos obligado a ver revistas de moda, se han mirado en un espejo y asustados (léase amenazados con un arma en la cabeza^-^) han invertido lo que han ganado con la serie, en: Ropa, estilistas, asesoras de imagen (o sea nosotras^^) y muy a su pesar, en las chicas (aunque ellos no se enteraron hasta que vieron la cuenta de la tarjeta ¬_¬)

Les avisamos por lo tanto que los personajes más populares han sufrido algunos cambios, así que no se asusten por lo que puedan llegar a encontrar, digo leer. 

Hay varios personajes nuevos, esperamos que los quieran (ya que nosotros los adoramos) por que en su mayoría son muy agradables y queribles _–En su mayoría-_

Hay cierto personaje, que ya van a conocer, que merece una explicación aparte, para que lo entiendan bien, así que esta vendrá al final de la introducción.

Ahora nos presentamos

Autora: Lys- _solía escribir fics de Rayeath _- Chan 

Coautora: Sumi- _no solía escribir nada _- Chan

Sumi-chan: Esta serie me pertenece; Es mía, solamente mía y nada mas que mía (por sino les quedo claro, es MÍA). Así que cualquiera que halla usado de ella sin MI permiso, recibirá una visita, no muy cordial, de mi abogado. He dicho.

Lys-chan: -_-S _«Las cosas que hay que escuchar, digo leer»_ Sí, sí, esta bien, claro _«El dicho dice: "A los locos hay que darles la razón"» _(Llevándosela hacia donde estaban unos hombres vestidos de blanco) –Ahora nos vamos a hacer un pequeño paseito ¿No Sumi?. (al publico)

No le hagan caso, es que necesita que la llevemos a "airear" un poco. Pero vamos a volver, de mientras, les aviso que todo lo dicho por ella, es simplemente producto de una imaginación que trabaja horas extras, por lo tanto, no es cierto: Pokémon no es nuestro (o de Sumi en todo caso) aunque lo deseáramos. No obtuvimos ganancias (muy a pesar de sus colaboradoras), mas allá de nuestro dolor de pies (nunca, pero NUNCA salgan con las chicas de la serie de compras…)

CHICAS: ¿¿¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR???

Lys-chan: …_«S sin comentarios»_ Continuemos... Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que no conozcan si son nuestros, y no permitiremos que se los explote…

PERSONAJES: ¡¡¡Siiii…!!!

Lys-chan: …sin nuestra autorización, un buen incremento en nuestra cuenta bancaria ($_$ sí, somos capitalistas, aunque Sumi no se encuentre muy bien en este momento, comparte mi opinión) y una buena charla con el sindicato de animes necesitados de trabajo (así pueden ver a que escenas de riesgo pueden someterlos).

PERSONAJES: ¡¡¡ Noooooo!!! 

Después de nuestra "pequeña" charla (perdón se nos fue la mano) los dejamos, léanlo, el fic no es tan aburrido como nosotras hablando…

Sumi-chan: Eso es muy cierto…

Lys y Sumi.

¿¿¿¿QUIÉN CON QUIEN????

PROLOGO: La misteriosa ¿Esposa? de Ash

Nuestros jóvenes amigos ya llevan juntos SEIS AÑOS, en los que con alguna batalla perdida, otra ganada, muchas aventuras, las cosas han cambiado…

-¡¡¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO ASH KETCHUM!!!-

…EstemmS S … bueno… no tantoS S S … sigamos… 

-¡Todo es TU culpa!- Grito nuevamente una jovencita pelirroja, de unos 16 años, que vestía una minifalda de tul verdemar, una musculosa negra de tiritas y unos suecos de una tira a tono. Llevaba en sus brazos un Togepi, mientras corría detrás de un chico de mas o menos su edad en medio de un espeso bosque. El joven en cuestión, que huía rápidamente de ella, tenia el cabello oscuro, y usaba un pantalón guerrillero crudo, una remera blanca de manga corta y zapatillas de color negras. Un Pikachu observaba la escena con una gota en su cabeza

- Cálmate Misty- dijo Ash –Yo no soy quien esta guiando ahora-

- Eso lo sé- contesto la chica mientras se detenía –Pero si no lo hubieras estado presionado a Brock con el dichoso "Torneo Phantom", desde que salimos de Celerity City, hace semanas, el no se hubiera confundido. Todo por un RU-MOR, por el que tal vez estemos dando vueltas durante días y días…- 

- Esta bien, cúlpame por existir…- se quejo el chico

-¡Eso también es tu culpa!-

- Mira, sé que son rumores, pero también puede que no lo sean, y quiero comprobarlo. No es mucho pedir-

__

«Podrá ser que hallan pasado 6 años y no cambia el muy terco»(Na.Pedile peras al olmo…)Penso con resignación Misty, mientras movía la cabeza provocando que se ondeara su suelta(sí, suelta) melena roja.

- Oigan, amigos…- Intervino una voz proveniente de algún lugar entre los arbustos –Vengan aquí. Creo que encontré algo interesante-

Los dos jovencitos, olvidando su reciente pelea, se miraron, y tras encogerse de hombros, siguieron el curso de la voz, junto con el Pikachu, hasta encontrarse con un muchacho moreno, un poco mayor que ellos, vestido con un buzo blanco, un pantalón joggin azul y zapatillas a tono.

- Creo que confirme los rumores- agrego el joven señalando a un lado

-¿A que te refieres Brock…? - Ash se interrumpió al observar hacia donde indicaba su amigo. Un enorme estadio hacia acto de presencia. Este se veía algo festivo, y si se ponían un poco atentos podían oír el alboroto de gente gritando.

-¿Pero que esta pasando?-

- Parece que se esta llevando a cabo una pequeña competencia, algunas batallas entre los entrenadores que han llegado muy pronto al torneo Phantom, que empieza mañana-

- Bárbaro, ¡Quiero pelear!-

- Es que no entiendes Ash, no puedes, están en la ultima competencia, hoy se vera quien gana-

- Oh, que lastima ¿Pero puedo participar del torneo Phantom?-

- Eso sí. Hoy se inscriben…-

-Brock- Intervino Misty, que ya se estaba sintiendo un poco dejada de lado - ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-

- Lo leí allí- dijo él mientras señalaba un letrero.

- Bien, Pikachu, vamos a ver como va la batalla entre los finalistas, me encantaría saber quien gana…-

-Pika-

Los tres, y Pikachu, entraron al estadio, que estaba repleto. La pelea se llevaba a cabo entre un misterioso personaje encapuchado, y alguien muy conocido…

- Ese es Gary- exclamo Ash, mientras observaba junto a sus amigos al chico que vestía un pantalón hardcore verde militar, una remera ceniza, y botines negros.

- Así parece ser- Respondió Brock

-¿Pero que demonios hace aquí?-

- Supongo que lo mismo que tu, Ash, participara de la Liga Phantom. Solo que llego antes-

- No me sorprende- Agrego Misty

- Gracias por tu apoyo-

- Yo no te estoy desalentando- sonrió Misty como si nada - Sólo señalo un hecho usual-

Mientras tanto en la arena de batalla, el primer pokémon del encapuchado era vencido por el primer pokémon de Gary, quien a su vez lo venció luego con un pequeño pokémon ave, llamado Natu. Lo que más intrigaba con respecto al encapuchado era que este no hablaba en lo absoluto, ya que para controlar a sus pokémon usaba una extraña flauta doble de cristal. Como para final del segundo combate estaban empatados Gary decidió utilizar su mejor carta.

- Sal… Umbreon-

Observando a este pokémon, el encapuchado opto por retirar al pequeño pokémon ave, y estuvo a punto de tirar una nueva pokébola, cuando de repente decidió dejar su flauta de lado.

- Veo que decides rendirte… - sonrió satisfecho Gary – me parece sensato-

Su rival solo negó con la cabeza, y señalando al frente una burbuja que pareció venir de arriba apareció delante de Umbreon.

****

~¿Que diablos es eso?~ En la voz del locutor se hizo eco el pensamiento de muchos de los presentes, incluido Gary.

Entre las tribunas Ash saco su dexter.

-¿Qué es ese pokémon?-

**__**

"Piip… Mew, pokémon de tipo psíquico que se cree extinto. Se supone que era muy poderoso. No hay mas datos disponibles…"

-¿Mew?- el chico se quedo pensativo -¿Qué poderes tendrá?-

-A mí me parece bastante bonito- sonrió Misty, observando atenta la burbuja.

- Creo que está bien cuidado- 

En el campo de batalla…

**__**

"… No hay mas datos disponibles"

- Así que tienes un Mew… pues por muy poderoso que sea, no podrás hacer nada contra mi pokémon. Umbreon… Agilidad-

El oscuro pokémon comenzó a correr velozmente, acercándose a Mew, pero este solo se elevo un poco más. De repente sus ojos se tornaron más serios, y cuando Umbreon ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca desaparecio su burbuja, le dio un aporreo con su cola y creo otra nuevamente. Umbreon no alcanzo a esquivarlo, pero tampoco sufrió gran daño.

__

«Es rápido» penso Gary «_pero no creo que tanto como mi amigo»_

–Umbreon ataque de velocidad-

El pokémon hizo lo que debía, pero Mew solo perdió su nueva burbuja, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, bastante divertido.

- Umbreon… embestida-

El pokémon negro se abalanzo sobre el pequeño rosado, quien solo ataco enviando una burbuja, que Umbreon esquivo con facilidad, logrando rozarlo.

__

«Maldición… ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese pokémon?»

Nuestros amigos, en lo que ocurría todo esto, miraban atentos el avanzar de la batalla.

- Gary no la tiene muy sencilla con este pokémon-

- Así es Ash. Pero… ¿no les parece que Mew estuviera jugando con Umbreon?-

- Sí Misty. Sabes que es lo mas extraño-

-¿Que Brock?-

- Que me parece que SI esta jugando con Umbreon-

-A mí lo que también me sorprende es que su entrenador no esta hablando-

- Se supone que es psíquico- sugirió el muchacho moreno –Creo que lo más probable es que maneje la telepatía-

- Lo hace aun más complicado, para quien lo enfrente- termino Misty, abrazando a Togepi, sin dejar de ver la batalla.

- Amigo… usa tu poder oculto-

El ataque resulto infructuoso cuando Mew, lo contraatacó con un ataque barrera, que si bien no daño a su rival, si freno su poder. Ni lerdo ni perezoso Umbreon decidió realizar otro, que esta vez Mew esquivo y apareciendo por detrás, uso un ataque psíquico.

Umbreon lo repelió, pero Mew lanzo enseguida una bola de energía que si dio en el blanco y cumplió su objetivo al dejar a Umbreon fuera de combate.

- Umbreon no puede continuar, Mew gana… El entrenador misterioso es el campeón de esta mini competencia-

- Eso fue asombroso- dijo Ash –nunca imagine que a Gary podría pasarle algo así- 

- En realidad si que lo fue. Ese pequeño pokémon tiene un gran nivel de pelea- Acoto Brock, mientras mantenían la vista fija en la arena. 

- Eso debe ser porque su entrenador sabe lo que hace- Agrego Misty –Se nota que no es novato-

__

«Sin embargo, hay algo en ese entrenador misterioso… » penso Ash.

El locutor y los jueces de la batalla se estaban dirigiendo al ganador, pero este, luego de hacerles una señal para que esperen, se acerco a Gary, quien se encontraba junto su pokémon herido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le increpó el entrenador de pueblo Paleta

Mas el extraño no respondió, solo se puso al nivel de Umbreon, que lo miraba con desconfianza, y le apoyo una mano en la cabeza un momento, luego se alejo, dejando al pokemon mas tranquilo, tomo su flauta, que aun yacía en el suelo, y tras aceptar el reconocimiento que le hicieron los jueces ante el publico, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba Mew, junto a un muchacho, que a Gary se le hizo conocido.

__

«Yo a ese chico lo he visto en algún lado» Penso mientras veía como se retiraban.

La gente empezó a salir del estadio y nuestros amigos entre estos. 

- Esa si fue una pelea interesante- Comento Brock, caminando junto a sus compañeros.

- En verdad me sorprendió bastante ese pokémon rosado. ¿Tu que crees Ash?- Pregunto la jovencita pelirroja al chico que la seguía, bastante callado.

__

«Porque siento algo extraño con respecto a ese entrenador… ¿Quien será?» 

- Ash, ¿me estas escuchando? ¡¡¡ASH!!!-

-¿Eh?- El joven miro a su amiga -¿Qué sucede Misty?-

- Nada en especial es solo que estabas como ido… Pese a que ni yo crea lo que voy a decir ¿Estabas pensando… en algo?-

__

«¿Qué quiso decir con eso?» penso Ash –En realidad estaba haciendo memoria-

-¿Memoria?-

- Algo que no es muy importante. No sé porque, pero creo que ese entrenador encapuchado… -

-¿Sí…?-

-…Se me hace familiar-

Después de una típica caída al estilo anime, y tras ayudar a que Misty se repusiera, 

-¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera le viste la cara ¿O sí?-

- No, pero siento que lo conozco-

- Tal vez Ash halla oído sobre el misterio que ronda a esa persona- Interrumpió el mayor del grupo.

-¿De qué misterio hablas Brock?- preguntaron los dos a coro, en SD.

- Algo un tanto simple. Ese competidor es una verdadera leyenda de los duelos pokémon, pero sin embargo nunca ha participado en ninguna liga pokémon-

- Entonces…-

- Su fama proviene de los duelos "callejeros", se podría decir, ya que ha vencido a todo aquel que lo halla retado a uno, sin siquiera hablar, solo con esa flauta-

- Sin embargo yo no sabia eso, así que no creo que ese sea el motivo por el que se me hizo conocido-

- Entonces no sé…-

Misty, que mientras los dos chicos hablaban dejaba vagar la vista por los alrededores observo al misterioso personaje acompañado de un chico un tanto mas alto que él, un joven muy familiar… 

-¿Tracey…?- dijo en voz baja, algo perpleja por lo que veía.

-¿Mmm?- respondieron sus acompañantes.

- Miren muchachos… Es Tracey-

-¿Que? ¿Donde?- Los dos miraron hacia donde indicaba su amiga. Un muchacho alto vestido con un pantalón de jean negro, una remera gris y una campera de jean, de cabello oscuro estaba hablando con el ganador de la competencia. Los dos parecían muy animados en su charla. Mew los seguía apoyado en la capucha de su entrenador.

- Si es Tracey- Afirmo Brock –Pero ¿No estaba con el profesor Oak?-

- Mmm…- Fue todo lo Ash dijo - Más allá de todo eso. ¿Qué esta haciendo con ese sujeto?-

- Parecen bastante cómodos hablando- Misty miro a los dos chicos -¿Qué les parece si vamos a saludarlo? Quisiera ver a ese pokémon de cerca. ¡Es tan tierno!-

Ash y Brock se encogieron de hombros resignados –Mujeres- 

Mientras los tres se acercaban a su objetivo, el misterioso encapuchado, se giro, ya que su acompañante señalo algo tras él. Ash no supo porque, pero se quedo quieto en ese instante.

El extraño también se quedo quieto un momento, para luego correr en su dirección. El movimiento tan brusco, hizo que el pokémon en su cabeza se resbalara, lo que provoco que se le bajara la capucha.

-¡¡¡ASSHHHHHH!!!- Grito sonriente la hermosa muchacha de cabello negro y ojos celestes, que se ocultaba tras la capa, mientras seguía corriendo hacia el joven.

El susodicho joven la miraba perplejo, tratando de reconocerla, mientras ella se le acercaba. Sin darle mas tiempo a nada la chica le dio un beso rapido en la mejilla y lo abrazo, casi asfixiándolo.

Luego del primer impacto, los ojos de Ash se llenaron de reconocimiento, y devolvió el abrazo, ante la mirada asombrada de Brock y Misty. Tracey sostenía a Mew entre sus brazos, con una expresión tranquila.

-¡¡¡ES UNA CHICA!!! Fui derrotado por una niña… - exclamó amargamente Gary, quien contemplaba la escena desde no muy lejos. –No puedo creerlo. Es demasiado triste para mí. Y lo más patético es que conoce a Ash- Gary observo como su pokémon parecía alegre de verla 

–Traidor. Tu muy contento…- Tras decir esto, se alejo, seguido por un avergonzado Umbreon.

El par se separo, y la muchacha aprovecho para quitarse del todo su capa. Tenia el cabello lacio, tan largo que alcanzaba su cadera, decorado por dos trencitas, una a cada lado de su pálido rostro, enmarcándolo, y vestía una remera rosa claro, un buzo de hilo violeta, un pescador ajustado de jean, color celeste, y unas guillerminas violetas. 

- Wuaw…- dijo Brock con la mano en el mentón, mientras examinaba a la chica con atención –Muy bonita. ¿Será muy joven para mí?-

Misty veía muy enojada la escena –Parece ser que conoce muy bien a Ash-

- La cuestión es donde y cuando se conocieron. Ash siempre ha estado con al menos uno de nosotros. Es imposible que no la hayamos conocido también-

Misty no dijo nada, mientras miraba la escena con atención. Brock mientras tanto empezó a saludar a Tracey, quien, junto a Mew, seguía muy callado lo que estaba pasando –Hola amigo. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y el profesor? ¿Paso algo o solo te dieron ganas de recordar viejos tiempos?-

Antes de que este pudiera responder Misty lo interrumpió -¿Qué tienes que ver con ella?- pregunto señalando a la chica que estaba con Ash.

- Empecemos de a poco. ¿No hay un saludo para un amigo?- Luego de que Misty lo saludara, visiblemente apenada, prosiguió –Respondiéndote a ti Brock, estoy muy bien, y el profesor Oak también. No paso nada importante, y si bien si me gusta recordar viejos tiempos, no es esa la razón por la que estoy aquí. Digamos que estoy haciéndole un favor al profesor y de paso tomándome unas mini vacaciones. La chica que esta hablando con nuestro amigo, tiene mucho que ver con eso- Y al ver sus caras interrogantes –No, no les puedo decir quién es; Ese secreto no me corresponde. Solo les diré que tiene que ver con la infancia de él-

Mientras tanto Ash estaba admirando a la muchacha, aun no muy seguro como para arriesgar un nombre.

Sin embargo de repente encontró la palabra exacta -¿Mel… Melody…?-

- No, ¡¡si soy Santa Claus…!!-

- Pues de seguro te afeitaste la barba- sonrió el chico sintiéndose en terreno seguro –Aunque te juro que te le pareces mucho a alguien que solía conocer, pero que aun debe de estar en pañales…-

-¡Oye!- la chica le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo –Que solo soy unos meses mas chica que tú… Y actualmente tengo tu edad, Ash Ketchum-

- Ok, pero no te enojes- dijo él mientras fingía agarrarse el lugar donde había sido "golpeado" –Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Vine a verte, ya que ALGUNOS no se han dignado a visitarme en ocho largos años- Dijo mientras su rostro se mostraba serio –Por eso, tuve que ir YO a visitarte, y tu mamá me comentó lo de tus viajes para ser maestro pokémon - que ni así pasaste a saludarme - Como deseaba verte, ella aprovecho a pedirle de favor al profesor ¿Oak?- la chica hizo memoria un momento –Si, si así es. El profesor Oak, que me dijera donde podía encontrarte, y como me tienen "mucha" confianza, me enviaron con tu amigo…-

-¿Tracey?-

- Exacto, Tracey…-

-¿Y por eso estas aquí?-

- ¡¡¡Síííí…!!! Y sigo esperando un: "Hola Melody ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo. Perdóname por no haber ido a verte…"- finalizo moviendo el pie con aire ofendido.

Ash penso(Nca. Milagro, tiene una neurona) _«¿Qué tan rápido puede hablar una chica?»_ - Sí… Eh… lo siento. Estuve muy ocupado-

Melody arqueo una ceja _«¿Haciendo que?»_ - Ah... Cambiando de tema…- sonrió dulcemente, mirándolo con ojos traviesos -¿Quién era la chica que estaba contigo?-

- Mmm… ¿Qué chica?-

Melody puso cara de póker -¿la pelirroja?-_«¿A poco hay muchas?»_

El joven medito un momento (Nca. son dos neuronas!!!) –Ah… es Misty-

-¿Solo eso?-

- Solo eso- 

-…- Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Melody tuvo un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda, sintiéndose observada, de no muy buena manera, lo que le provoco un sudor frío. Miró para un lado y para el otro buscando el motivo… para luego fijar su vista en Ash de manera interrogante.

-¿Quién es ella Ash Ketchum?- espetó una voz femenina "ligeramente" alterada.

- Ah, Misty- respondió el aludido tranquilamente –Déjame presentarte a Melody Ketchum, mi…-

-¿Tu esposa?- interrumpió una voz masculina, que procedía de mas atrás que la de Misty. 

-¡Incestuoso!- exclamo espantada Melody, mirando al joven moreno de ojos cerrados, que apareció en ese momento, seguido por Tracey y Mew. –Esta bien que lo quiero mucho, pero tampoco es para tanto…-

-¿…Y… ?- pregunto Misty, mirándola de forma tempestuosa.

-¡Somos primos!- Explicaron ambos a coro.

La expresión de la joven pelirroja se suavizo y sonriendo amablemente, extendió su mano a la par que decía. –Hola, soy Misty. Y… es un placer conocerte- 

Melody la observo insegura, y luego se volvió a Ash con cara de: "¿Es seguro que tome su mano?". Este asintió, por lo tanto ella le devolvió el saludo.

- Encantada – Sonrió mas relajada _«De modo que tú eres la famosa Misty»_

- Ejem…- Alguien se aclaró la garganta, tratando de llamar la atención.

Melody se volvió hacia la fuente de donde provenía el sonido, luego de verlo unos segundos, inquirió, señalándolo con su dedo índice -¿Quién es él?-

- Él es Bro…- estuvo a punto de contestar Ash, cuando fue interrumpido por el sujeto en cuestión.

- Yo soy Brock- Intervino el joven pasando una mano por su cabello… estático, haciendo lo que él suponía un gesto ganador –Tengo 18 años. Soy el magnificente, simpático, apuesto, y por sobre todo humilde, líder del gimnasio de Pewter City. Soy soltero y DISPONIBLE; sé cocinar, limpiar, planchar, cocer, bordar (NA: ¿Y abrir la puerta para ir a jugar^-^?); tengo teléfono, fax, e-mail, pagina web y… -

- Acércate a mi prima y también tendrás una tumba, no tan disponible ya que estará ocupada por ti. ¿Cappicci?- Aclaro el puño de Ash, que fue lo único que vio Brock en ese momento.

-S ^_^… Esta bien, esta bien… Cálmate fiera, ya me aleje, estoy a trescientos metros, ya no me acerco… -

Melody le puso la mano en el hombro a su primo –Ya cálmate Ash, es muy grande para mí… además no es mi tipo…-_«Preferiría alguien a quien pueda verlo a los ojos…»_

Mirada asesina de Brock (N.CA: ¿Qué mirada? ¿Alguien vio sus ojos?).

- Oigan muchachos, no es que quiera interrumpir su amena charla, sé que al menos dos de ustedes tienen bastante de que hablar, pero… ¿no se les hace que estamos muy solos?- Observo Tracey, mientras un yuyo, a la onda "Viejo Oeste" rodó junto a ellos, confirmando sus palabras.

-¡Tracey!- exclamo Ash, avergonzado por haberlo ignorado -¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien, disfrutando tu trabajo con el profesor Oak…-

- Sí, si, todo muy lindo, y tu mamá te manda saludos. Volviendo al tema… ¡La gente ha desaparecido!-

- Como que ¿No deberíamos acercarnos a esa fila que esta allí?- Señalo Misty a la cola de 5km. que se estaba formando delante de ellos.

-¡Ups! Creo que mejor nos aproximamos- Se excuso Ash, con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

__

«Creo que desde los 8 años no ha cambiado mucho que digamos» Pensó Melody, con una sonrisa.

To be continued.

"Explicación a deuda" por Lys-chan

(Sumi sigue "disfrutando" de su "paseito")

Como se habrán dado cuenta aparece una Melody en esta historia, personaje al que me refería al principio (sí, hagan memoria).

Quiero aclarar que esta chica no tiene ninguna relación con la Melody de la 2da. Película (El Poder de uno). 

Cuando invente este personaje, hace mucho tiempo (aunque Uds. No lo crean), no sabia de la existencia de ese film. Cualquier similitud ha sido una pura y mera casualidad. Y no es, ni fue, mi intención, opacar o copiar a dicho personaje (cualquier duda pueden comunicarla a mi coautora Sumi, y ella podrá corroborar lo que les estoy diciendo, cuando este aireada). Y si se preguntan porque se llama Melody, si no tiene relación con el film… bueno… pues… porque me gusta ese nombre^^…(Que otra razon mas importante, además va bien con su personalidad)

Por cierto, perdonen la descripción de la batalla, pero no soy muy buena con esas cosas.

Sin mas que decir me despido y ¡¡¡Disfruten del próximo capítulo!!! 


	2. capitulo 1: viejos conocidos nuevos ami...

**¿¿¿QUIÉN CON QUIÉN???******

**CAPITULO 1**: Viejos conocidos + nuevos amigos = Muchos problemas (1ra parte)

-¿Qué decía el llavero? ¿109 o 106?-  Preguntaba la joven de cabello negro, mientras caminaba junto a una muchacha pelirroja, seguidas por dos Pokemon, dentro de una burbuja, por un largo y alfombrado pasillo del 2do piso, del hotel de la liga Pokemon.

La chica en cuestión miro el numero –Es la 106, Melody-

- Misty... eh…, no es que quiera preocuparte, pero… como que estamos del lado de las habitaciones impares.

- Si, tienes razón, debe ser del otro lado-

Melody observo que había otro pasillo perpendicular al que estaban -¿Qué te parece si vamos por ahí y nos fijamos que hay en el otro sector?-

Mientras tanto

-¿Qué decía el llavero? ¿106 o 109?- Interrogo Tracey, dirigiéndose a Ash, mientras caminaban, desorientados, por un largo y alfombrado  pasillo del… ya saben que.

-109- respondió este, mientras observaba de reojo a Brock, que no hacia otra cosa mas que irse detrás de cuanta falda femenina pasase por aquel lugar.

-Como que esta difícil de encontrar, puesto que todos los números son pares, y… las paredes son muy rosadas… Hay muchas chicas circulando por aquí, ¿no creen?-

-Sostenme esto Tracey- Ash le dio la llave, junto con todo lo que llevaba encima, y salió corriendo, al tiempo que gritaba -¡¡¡BROOOCCCCKKKK!!!- Dejando a un perplejo Tracey, junto a un perplejo Pikachu parados en el medio del ya antes mencionado pasillo (Na: Tengo la sensación de que este pasillo se va a volver famoso). 

-¿Qué ocurre Melody?- Inquirió Misty, al notar que iba caminando solo acompañada por los pokemon, ya que su acompañante humana se había quedado parada en cierto tramo del corredor. 

-No, no es nada. Es solo que me pareció escuchar a mi primito… Ideas mías, no me hagas caso- replico Melody, continuando el camino.

Misty sacudió la cabeza _«¿Primito?»_ y siguió; Al dar la vuelta se encontraron con alguien familiar, que parecía estar esperando a otra persona.

-¡Tracey!- exclamo Misty adelantándose -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Espero…- 

Mientras esto pasaba, la otra chica, comparaba el numero del llavero, con los de las puertas que allí se encontraban, para detenerse exactamente en la que había empezado.

-No es que quiera incomodarte Tracey, ni a ti Pikachu, pero… ¿saben que estan apoyados en nuestra puerta?-

-¿Es la 106 Melody?-

-¡SÍ!- sonrió la aludida.

-¡Al fin…!-Misty se abrazo a Melody -…Encontramos nuestra habitación, después de tanta búsqueda, vagando en un sector todo celeste-

Los dos las observaron reír, abrazarse, y saltar al mismo tiempo.

-Uy, discúlpennos…- dijo Tracey, al ver que Misty, ya calmada, se dirigía hacia ellos, luego de haber retirado a Togepi de la burbuja en la que viajaba junto a Mew.

-Pika-

-… No nos habíamos dado cuenta- prosiguió el joven, mientras se apartaba.

-Estemm…- dijo Melody, al tiempo que Misty abría la puerta –Tracey… ¿Y mi primo?-

-Justamente es a él a quien estamos esperando- 

-¡Pikachu!- apoyo el pokemon amarillo.  

En eso se oyó una voz que provenía del interior del cuarto –Auch… ¿Quién dejó estas maletas aquí?-

-Mejor… me voy- dijo la joven observando la puerta –Hasta luego Tracey, salúdame a Ash. Mew, vamonos-

-Mew…- El pokemon exploto su burbuja, quedando entre los brazos de su compañera

-Nos vemos Melody-

Una vez dentro, se choco con su amiga pelirroja, que seguía de pie mirando la habitación, mientras se sobaba la pierna, junto a un par de maletas, una de las cuales se encontraba tirada.

-¿Qué pasó Misty?-

La jovencita la miró –Casi nada. Solo que me lleve las maletas de alguien, por delante- dijo mientras se apartaba,  acercándose a las camas, donde dejo a Togepi, para que jugara.

-Priii…- dijo el pokemon, mientras comenzaba a recorrerla, con curiosidad.

Antes de que Melody pudiera comentar algo acerca de las maletas, un pokemon azul salió de la puerta que se suponía daba al cuarto de baño.

-¡Un Marril!- Sonrió Melody, agachandose para tocarlo, soltando a Mew, quien se puso a jugar con Togepi –Hola pequeño ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?-

-¿Marril?- Misty, que había estado revisando un placard se acerco.

-Ajá- sonrió la primera –y uno muy lindo con un hermoso moño rosa en la cola-

-¿Moño rosa… en la cola?-  Misty se asomo por el hombro de la otra chica, y en el momento en que lo hizo el simpatico ratón de agua le salto al regazo.

-Mar…Marril-

-¿nos conocemos? Porque yo no suelo abrazar desconocidos ¿sabes?- dijo mientras lo revisaba con la vista. De pronto se sorprendió –Pero… ¡Tu eres…!-

-¿Qué estan haciendo con mi pokemon?- Exclamó una voz proveniente del mismo lugar del que salió el Marril. Las dos muchachas giraron sus rostros, encontrándose con una chica de cabello verde y ojos azules la miraba con expresión seria. La chica tenia su cabello peinado en una larga trenza, y vestía un conjunto de pollera de tiro medio, larga hasta los tobillos con bastante vuelo, y una remera estilo paisana a la cintura, ambos color rosa pastel.

-¿Wilhelmina?- Exclamó Misty, luego miro al feliz ratón entre sus brazos –Entonces si eres… Marril-

La chica la miró -¿Cómo nos conoces? ¿Quién eres…? ¡¿Misty?!-

-Si, la misma en genio y figura- Antes de que pudiera añadir algo mas la otra le dio un abrazo.

-Que bueno es verte después de tanto tiempo. Aunque mejor llámame Willie, así me empezaron a decir en casa, y es más cómodo-

-Muy bien Willie, ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?-

-Estuvimos bien, aunque mi amiguito te extraño mucho… ¿Y Brock?-

_«Eso es ir directo al grano…»_ Misty negó con la cabeza –Debe andar por ahí… Ah, déjame presentarte a alguien….- la muchacha se dirigió a Melody, que estaba acomodando su bolso en una litera.

-Melody, ella es una vieja conocida, Willie- La morocha se acercó a ellas sonriendo, mientras la chica de rosado la miraba curiosa –Willie, ella es Melody Ketchum… ¿recuerdas a Ash…?- luego de que ella asintiera –Pues ella es su prima-

-Mucho gusto-

-Un placer-

No había pasado mas de un momento, en el que las chicas aprovecharon para charlar un poco e ir acomodando sus cosas en los distintos muebles, cuando oyeron voces que venían de afuera.

-Discúlpame…- se oyó la voz de una chica -¿Sabes si este es el sector de chicas?-

-Si, este es- se oyó la contestación de Tracey

Luego de un momento la voz de la chica se hizo oír nuevamente –Ven amigo, esta es nuestra habitación… ¡Que lindo Pikachu tienes…!- 

Despues de otro momento de silencio –Tu eres ESE Pikachu… ¿Cómo has estado…? ¿Y los demás…? Deben andar por aquí ¿No…?-

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una chica de cabello verde agua entro al cuarto. Tenia el cabello peinado en una colita baja al costado, y vestía una camiseta roja, de mangas ¾, una pollera de jean larga, de color verde localizado, y unas botas del mismo color de la camiseta. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos anteojos negros. Como accesorio extra tenia a Pikachu en los brazos y a sus pies la seguía un…

-¿Ditto?- Dijo asombrada Misty.

-Dit…-

-Si tú eres Ditto, entonces tu debes ser…-

-Así es Misty… Soy….- empezó la jovencita, mientras se levantaba los lentes sobre la cabeza.

-¡Duplica!- Termino Misty, mientras le daba un abrazo a su vieja amiga. –¡Que gusto volver a verte!-

-La única e inimitable…- le guiño un ojo -y para mi tambien es un gusto volver a verte Misty. Han sido 4 años desde la última vez ¿Y Ash? ¿Y Brock? ¿Quién es el chico de la puerta? ¿Por qué estaba con Pikachu?-

-Hey Duplica, mas despacio…_«Ahora sé lo que sintió Tracey»_…Ash y Brock andan por ahí, y el chico que estaba con Pikachu… Espérame un segundo –Misty se dirigió a la puerta y asomo la cabeza –Tracey ¿podrías pasar un momento?-

Pese a su expresión de incertidumbre, hizo lo que su amiga le pidió, siendo recibido por la presencia de cuatro chicas, dos de ellas completamente desconocidas.

-Él es Tracey Sketchit, chicas, fue compañero de Ash y mío durante nuestro viaje a la Liga Naranja. Ahora trabaja con el Profesor Oak. Ellas, Tracey, son Willie McBride, la niña del Marril que se perdió conmigo, y Duplica Imite, la entrenadora Ditto, te contamos sobre ellas cuando regresamos de la liga Johto-

-Si, creo que lo recuerdo. Es un placer señoritas…- el chico sonrió.

-"Señoritas"…Así tienen que ser los caballeros- sonrió Duplica, mientras le daba una palmadita en el brazo.

-Ah si- sonrió Misty, mientras se dirigía a las restantes chicas –Melody, Willie, ella es Duplica, una amiga del pasado… Duplica, ellas son Willie, a quien ya presente, y Melody Ketchum, la prima de Ash-

-Hola –sonrió la morocha, mas Duplica le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos, así que si eres amiga de Misty y los demás eres mi amiga-

-Gracias…- respondió Melody algo confundida.

Cuando Duplica la soltó, se dirigió hacia Willie, a quien tambien abrazo –Lo mismo va para ti…-

-Digo lo mismo-

Finalmente se volvió a Tracey – Y tambien para ti-

-Bueno, que les parece si nos sentamos…- sonrió Misty, señalando las camas

-Entonces yo me…-

-Quédate Tracey, no hay ningún problema.-

En lo que Misty trataba de convencer a Tracey de que no molestaba, Melody se dispuso a abrir un ventanal, que daba a un amplio balcón, donde se llevo una agradable sorpresa.

-¿Krishna?- dijo, mirando a una muchacha de pelo rubio ondulado que miraba el paisaje que se abría ante ella.

-¿Mm…?- dijo la chica mientras se giraba. Estaba vestida con un jumper azul, una camisita con elástico blanca sin mangas y usaba unos zuecos azules. El pelo, que le alcanzaba a pasar los hombros, estaba recogido con una vincha, dejando ver sus claros ojos verde grisáceos.

-¡¿Melody?!- la chica se acerco y le dio un abrazo -¡Al fin una cara conocida! Pero…  ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Sé que no te gustan ni las ligas ni los torneos… y bueno, no esperaba verte en uno-

-Vine por Ash-

-¿Tu primo? ¿Acaso él esta aquí?-

-Si, al fin después de media vida nos encontramos... Hablando de primos ¿Estas sola o…?-

-No exactamente…-

-Krishna, ¿qué demonios te retiene tanto tiempo…?- dijo una chica de cabello rojo oscuro, ondulado a media espalda, suelto, y ojos del mismo color de la rubia. Tenia puesto un babero gris, pollera símil cuero negra, y completaba su atuendo con unas botas negras con plataforma -…Melodía- finalizó gélida como un iceberg.

-Melody- aclaro la aludida, con un dejo de resignación en la voz – Y tambien me da gusto verte Kayla- 

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién en su sano juicio diría que te íbamos a encontrar aquí? Creía que eras "demasiado" para dignarte a competir en un torneo, que eran muy "bajos" para alguien como tú- dijo una chica que venia detrás de Kayla; esta tenia el pelo color canela, con reflejos rubios, lacio en denigré hasta los hombros, ojos ámbar, y vestía una remera sin mangas de cuello tortuga color ciruela, pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, zapatos sin taco a tono con la remera

-Hola a ti tambien, Xaiane.-

-No cambies de tema y explica que haces aquí… ¿O será que nos estas siguiendo?-

En el momento en que Melody iba a responder la pregunta de Kayla apareció Misty

-Hey Melody ¿Qué paso? Te estamos esperando…- La jovencita observó a las otras muchachas -Supongo que son conocidas tuyas-

-Mira Xaian… Melody empezó a juntarse con niñas insípidas como ella- Sonrió Kayla a su amiga

-Por supuesto ¿Qué podías esperar de alguien así?- respondió la otra, mirando de arriba abajo a Misty, quien estaba tratando de controlarse.

Dentro de la habitación de las chicas, Duplica estaba charlando con Tracey y Willie

-Así que eres un observador pokemon… ¿Y te gusta lo que haces?-

-Si…- en eso oyeron la conocida voz de un chico, igualmente conocido

-Tracey, Pikachu… ¿estan aquí? Juraría que estaban por aquí-

-Ash…- Llamo Tracey, asomándose fuera del cuarto, y haciéndolo pasar.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Creía que habíamos quedado de acuerdo conque estas son las habitaciones de las chicas… -

-¡Hola Ashy-boy!- Saludo Duplica, desde donde estaba sentada, ya que él no la había visto.

Ash se quedo observando a la jovencita. Antes de preguntar algo vio a Ditto a sus pies, por lo que…

 -¿Duplica? ¿Eres tu?-

-Por supuesto "Ashy-Boy"-

-¡Que bueno verte! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estan tanto tiempo? ¿Y Minidit?-

-Todos bien, aunque a Minidit lo tengo en su pokebola porque estaba muy inquieto-

-Oh…- de pronto el chico se percató de la presencia de Willie y de Marril.

-¿Tu no eres…?-

-Si Ash, soy Willie- dijo la chica mientras le daba la mano. 

-Espera a que Brock se entere que estás aquí… Le va a dar mucho gusto-

-Por cierto ¿Y Brock? ¿No lo alcanzaste?-

-No Tracey, es muy rápido cuando quiere…-

-¿Cuándo quiere o cuando lo haces querer?-

-Que agradezca que no soy Misty… Hablando de ella ¿Dónde esta? ¿Y mi prima?-

-Cierto, estaban aquí hace un momento, pero salieron al balcón y nos dejaron en banda…- Duplica se levanto, y se dirigió a la puerta que daba afuera –Oigan muchachas…- La chica se quedo callada un momento -¿Interrumpo algo?-

Las dos chicas miraron a Duplica que estaba saliendo en ese mismo momento

-Cuanta gente ¿Tenemos balcón compartido?- pregunto la chica de pelo verde.

-Si…- respondió Melody, sin dejar de ver a Kayla

-Hablando de tontas- Xaiane giro los ojos 

-Escúchame, no me molestes ¿OK? Estoy hablando con el dueño del circo, no con los payasos- Luego dirigiéndose hacia sus amigas -¿Las conocen?-

-Si- murmuro Melody totalmente resignada –Son vecinas mías-

-Que vecinas tienes…-

En ese momento, desde la habitación de junto una chica de piel tostada, y cabello castaño claro, asomo la cabeza.

-¿Disculpen hay alguien aquí…?- La chica salió directamente al sobre poblado balcón, vestía un pareo-pantalón corto, color chocolate, remera color crema, medias cortas crema, botitas acordonadas cortas de color marrón, y llevaba el cabello recogido en una colita. Sus ojos eran de color azul y se veía un poco sorprendida.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú y que hacías en nuestro cuarto?- 

-Yo soy Arleth Stegman y este tambien es mi cuarto- respondió la chica con total tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces tú eres nuestra cuarta compañera?- se le acerco sonriente la jovencita rubia, alegre por la interrupción –Yo soy Krishna  y ella, perdona sus modales, es mi prima Kayla, y su amiga Xaiane-

Las otras dos solo la miraron un poco, de manera despectiva, ella les sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada hacia las demás.

-Nosotras somos sus vecinas de junto- sonrió la pelirroja –Yo soy Misty, y ellas son Melody y Duplica-

Las chicas le sonrieron, y luego  Duplica se volvió hacia Melody – Sabes, yo salí porque adentro esta tu primo y pregunto por ti-

Kayla oyó lo que dijo y se asomo por la puerta, donde observo a los dos chicos que estaban en el interior del cuarto junto con una chica de cabello verde, que tenia un pokemon en los brazos.

-Ash, cariño…- Entro rápidamente al cuarto, donde abrazo a Ash sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Eh…?- el chico estaba ligeramente incomodo –Discúlpame, pero ¿te conozco?-

-Acaso no me recuerdas… bueno, pues entonces no te soltare hasta que te acuerdes de mí-

Las demás chicas entraron al cuarto, exceptuando a Xaiane y Arleth, que se quedaron mirando desde el balcón.

Melody observo como Misty estaba apretando los puños, que se estaban poniendo blancos, mientras Ash era "estrujado" literalmente por Kayla.

_«¿Y esta quien se cree para tener tanta confianza…?»_ Misty, estaba evitando estallar, pero era muy difícil al ver como la tal "Kayla" seguía pegada a Ash. 

_«¿No podría tener un poco mas de educación…? Si no se sueltan rápido GRITO…»_

Ash, por su lado estaba tratando de zafarse, pero la chica era como tener enrollado al Arbok de Jessie. De pronto fijo su vista en Krishna, que estaba haciéndole señas y diciéndole el nombre de la joven con los labios.

-¿Mayra?-

La rubia negó con la cabeza y siguió intentando

-¿Neyla?-

la jovencita volvió a negar, algo frustrada y continuo

-¿Kay… Kayla?-

-Me recordaste Ash querido- dijo la chica mientras lo soltaba –Años sin verte ¿Eh? Ni siquiera fuiste a saludarme… pero sin embargo te perdono.-

-¿Tú eres la Kayla que yo conocí hace años? ¿La que vivía en Crystal Lake Town?-

-Ajá- Sonrió la pelirroja, mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, de una manera muy sexy.

El muchacho se volvió hacia Melody, quien se había acercado un poco mas -¿Es ella? ¿Tu compañera de escuela?-

-Si- asintió la joven, mirando a Kayla, quien estaba muy concentrada en Ash.

-Vaya que has cambiado… si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que nos vimos tu usabas todavía el uniforme de marinera, de la primaria, y el pelo trenzado-

-Bueno cariño… todos cambiamos…-

-Para mejor- respondió el chico mirándola de arriba abajo –Te lo aseguro-

Tracey se fijo en Misty, quien en ese momento estaba siendo retenida por Duplica. No sabia cuanto más podría aguantar la chica de cabello verde azulado, por lo que era mejor intervenir para evitar una catástrofe; sin embargo no fue el único que lo noto…

-Ash- dijo Melody, mientras llamaba su atención -Recordaras a Krishna ¿Verdad?-

El muchacho se fijo en la rubiecita que miraba desde atrás de Kayla.

-¡Claro!- El chico le sonrió –¿Cómo has estado?-

-Sobreviviendo…- contesto la joven, con un aire de resignación, mientras se acercaba para darle un apretón de manos.

Kayla, detestando que la atención no se centrara en ella, decidió colgarse del brazo de Ash.

-¿Y tu como has estado? El tiempo tambien ha pasado por ti, estas mucho mas alto… y más apuesto tambien…-

Misty, que se había tranquilizado un poco volvió a sentir el enojo bullir en su interior, pero esta vez Tracey SI iba a hacer algo…

-Ash, creo que tendríamos que irnos, todavía tenemos que hallar nuestro cuarto, y a Brock-

-Si- respondió el aludido –Bueno chicas, nos vemos luego. Kayla fue MUY bueno volver a verte… espero que nos encontremos luego para charlar un rato… Krishna, a ti tambien-

-Tenlo por seguro cariño, que volveremos a vernos, para… "charlar"- aseguro Kayla mirándolo significativamente.

-Hasta luego-  se despidió Tracey, mientras jalaba a Ash, para sacarlo del cuarto.

-No es que me alegre que se vayan…- les comento Melody en voz baja, mientras acompañaba a los chicos al pasillo –pero en verdad no tengo ganas de tener a Kayla en el cuarto…-

-¿A poco sigue con esa rivalidad para contigo?-

-Ash, primo, haré de cuenta que esa es una pregunta retórica… Cambiando el tema ¿Cuál es su numero de habitación?-

-Es la 109 ¿por?-

-Por las dudas Ash, así se donde buscarte si necesito hablar contigo… Tenemos mucho que contarnos el uno al otro ¿No crees?-

-Tienes razón, Dy…-

-Bueno… nos vemos luego…-Dijo la chica sonriéndoles una ultima vez, antes de girarse y entrar de nuevo al cuarto.

Adentro todas las muchachas se habían quedado viendo un momento por donde se habían ido los chicos, para reaccionar en el momento en que vieron reingresar a Melody.

-Xaian… ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a nuestro cuarto...? Ahora que no esta mi querido Ash, este lugar apesta- Dijo, mientras salía al balcón chocando a Arleth, y desapareciendo en su puerta. Aprovechando eso Arleth entro a la habitación.

-Quiero que disculpen a Kayla. No sabe lo que dice…-

-No te preocupes Krishna- Duplica se acercó a la muchacha –Se nota que es así por naturaleza, pero no es nada difícil de manejar… al menos cuando Ash esta cerca…-

Misty se volteo mirándola siniestramente.

Willie, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, fijo su vista en la jovencita de apariencia latina.

La  chica de pelo verde abrió los ojos -¿Arleth…?-

_«Esos dos chicos no estaban nada mal…¿Estarán solitos?»_ -¿Uhm?- La morena tambien abrió los ojos -¡Willie!-

Las dos jovencitas corrieron a abrazarse, y empezaron a saltar, sin soltarse, con visible efusividad, hablando a coro mientras lo hacían

-¡Que gusto volver a verte amiga!-

-¡Han sido 2 años desde la ultima vez!-

-¡Estas tan cambiada!-

-Y tú ni te digo ¡Estas bellísima!-

Las otras cuatro se quedaron mirándolas con curiosidad, ya que la escena en si, era bastante entretenida.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que se conocen- Le dijo Duplica a Misty

-Yo no apuesto… no me gusta perder dinero-

Las dos excitadas chicas se tranquilizaron en ese momento

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Participo del torneo- respondieron de igual modo

-¿Conoces a mis compañeras? Ellas son…-

-No es necesario Willie – la interrumpió Misty –Ya nos presentamos-

-¿Que te parece si vamos a recorrer el lugar y de paso charlamos un poquito…?-

-Bárbaro…-

-Chicas ¿quieren venir?- Pregunto Willie

-No, mejor vayan ustedes solas, así hablan tranquilas- sonrió Duplica

-Bueno, vuelvo en un rato chicas-

-Hasta luego…- se despidió Arleth

Las demás se vieron entre si, sonriendo. 

–Parece que este torneo esta lleno de conocidos ¿no crees Melody?- Pregunto la joven de cabello dorado.

-La verdad, parece que sí…-

-Oigan chicas- Intervino Duplica –Ya que nos dejaron solas y abandonadas... que les parece si hablamos de algo. A ti- señalo a Misty –No te veo hace mucho. Y a ustedes –Señalo a las otras dos –Solo las conozco hace quince minutos-

-Bueno, bueno Duplica- Sonrió la colorada –ya que estas tan ansiosa por saber cosas, tu danos el tema de conversación-

-Umm... esta difícil... ¿Qué tema podría ser lo suficientemente interesante, entretenido y  del que las cuatro podamos hablar?- La chica de pelo verde se quedó pensativa un momento –Ya sé: Los chicos- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo aviso que no conozco mucho a los chicos- Intervino Melody –Con Ash no estuvimos viéndonos mucho últimamente, a Tracey lo conozco muy poco y a Brock lo conocí recién hoy-

-Yo solo conozco a Ash- dijo Krishna –Y hace mucho que no lo veía-

-Ustedes no, pero Misty ha estado con ellos durante bastante tiempo... -

-Si, pero no te creas que sé mucho sobre la retorcida mente de los miembros del genero masculino. De cualquier forma vayamos al grano ¿Qué deseas saber?-

-¿Tienen novia?-

Las demás la vieron con asombro

-¿Qué? A poco a ustedes no les interesa saber todo sobre los que los rodean... a mi sí-

-Esta bien, no tienen novia-

-¿Ninguno? De Ash puedo imaginármelo, aunque no lo sepa el ya tiene dueña.- le saco la lengua a la expresión de su amiga pelirroja - Pero... ¿y los demás?-

-No, Brock no tiene novia, y no porque no lo haya intentado. Con respecto a Tracey no estoy segura porque hace un tiempo que no lo veo, pero creo que tampoco. Estan solteros y sin compromiso- finalizo Misty ligeramente irónica.

-Eso es interesante saberlo- murmuro la joven –Y ahora vayamos a otra pregunta en la que si podamos opinar todas... - volvió a pensar un momento y luego miro a las otras tres con un aire maligno -¿Y ustedes? ¿Tienen novio?-

-No- contesto una muy ruborizada Krishna –y no estoy interesada en conseguir uno- finalizo rápidamente.

Melody miro divertida a la rubiecita, para luego contestar a Duplica –No, y pienso igual que Krish. No estoy buscando novio exactamente-

Misty, que tambien se había sonrojado, aunque con menor intensidad, contesto –No, no tengo novio... -

-¿Entonces Ash no... ?-

-No sé que es lo que estas suponiendo Duplica- La interrumpió la colorada –pero te recomiendo por tu bien que no termines esa oración-

La otra la miro divertida, para luego caerse de espaldas emitiendo sonoras risas –Deberías ver tu cara- sin darse cuenta choco su propia bolsa, haciendo que rodaran sobre el acolchado un par de pokebolas.

-Duplica, no le veo lo gracioso- dijo Misty, mientras trataba, empeñosamente, de recuperar su color normal – Hablando de eso ¿Y por casa como andamos?-

Duplica la miro, secándose unas lagrimitas risueñas mientras retomaba su anterior posición –En realidad muy bien, gracias. Hace un tiempo termine una relación, y en verdad estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que el destino me ofrezca- dijo con aire teatral -Y por lo que veo ya tengo un par de opciones... - 

Misty se puso seria, pero no dijo nada.

La otra la miro en silencio para luego volver a reírse y a caerse sobre la cama. Con el movimiento una de las pokebolas cayo al piso y se abrió sin que se dieran cuenta. Una pequeña masita rosa, aprovecho la repentina libertad, para salir por la puerta, que había quedado entreabierta.

-Ya Misty, no te preocupes. Ash no entra en mi liga. Prefiero hombres sin compromisos-

-No sé de que hablas-

-Hazte la tonta- 

Melody, que se había contenido maravillosamente, para no hacer que Misty se sintiera peor, se acerco a Duplica, sonriendo –Ya chicas cálmense- De pronto su vista se fijo en algo más. 

-Oigan ¿De quien es esta pokebola abierta?- Dijo mientras alzaba el mencionado objeto

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron la otras tres.

-Creo que es mía- dijo la joven de cabello verde agua mirándola de cerca, para enseguida revisar debajo de la cama, y en las demás.

-¿Qué te pasa Duplica?- pregunto Krishna, viéndola ir de un lado a otro del cuarto.

-Estoy buscando a un pequeño ditto... - Respondió la aludida mientras revisaba 

 Luego su expresión se empalideció –Saben algo... -

-¿Que cosa Duplica?- pregunto Misty

-¡Se escapo Minidit!-

-¿¿¿Qué???- Exclamaron las otras tres

-Como no esta en el cuarto debe haber salido.- Exclamo notando la puerta entre abierta -Lo voy a buscar- Tras estas palabras, Duplica desapareció, seguida por Ditto.

-Vamos a ayudarle- dijo Misty, mientras se dirigía al exterior del cuarto. Melody y Krishna salieron con ella.

En una salita de estar, Gary acababa de sentarse cuando sintió algo debajo suyo. Sobresaltado de incorporo y observo con atención al objeto en el que se había sentado. 

-¿Y este chicle de donde salió?- dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba a la pequeña criatura en cuestión.

-Oye, oye. Mas respeto con ese chicle que es mi pokemon- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Dándose vuelta, sin soltar al pokemon se encontró con una chica de pelo verde que lo miraba seria. La jovencita tenia otro pokemon igual en el hombro

-¿El chicle es tuyo?- se lo ofreció

-Si, el chi… digo, el pokemon es mío- respondió aceptándolo - ¡Minidit! ¿Por qué te saliste así del cuarto?- Duplica le empezó a hacer arrumacos –Me preocupaste mucho. No me gusta que salgas sin avisarnos a Ditto o a mí. Por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo. En este lugar hay mucha gente y te puedes perder-

-Ditto- dijo el que tenia en el hombro con total seriedad

-Dit…- se apeno el extraviado, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su dueña.

La chica, visiblemente más tranquila le sonrió al joven –Gracias por encontrar a Minidit. Yo soy Duplica Imite…- le extendió la mano.

Él observó atento la mano extendida y decidió aceptar el saludo –Yo soy Gary Oak y él- señalo a su pokemon –es Umbreon-

-Oh. Ellos son Ditto y Minidit, a quien ya tuviste el placer de conocer…-

-Si, el chicle al que casi aplasto-

Antes de que la chica fuera a replicar apareció Misty -Lo siento Duplica, pero no encuentro a Minidit por ningún lado… Ahora Melody y Krishna lo estan buscando por el otro sector. A ver si ellas tienen suerte-

-No es necesario Misty- La jovencita se volteo hacia su amiga –Minidit ya apareció-

-¿Como? ¿Donde?-

-Debajo de él- respondió la muchacha mientras señalaba a Gary –Por cierto él es…-

-No es necesario, ya nos conocemos- interrumpió el muchacho –Pero si ustedes se conocen, entonces tambien conocerás a Ash-

-Claro, es un gran amigo mío-

Misty distinguió claramente la mirada que tenia el chico, ya que era similar a la que ponía Ash, cuando hablaban de su rival.

-Mira Duplica, mejor nos vamos a buscar a las chicas. Adiós Gary- Tras decir esto Misty se llevo a su perpleja amiga 

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Mejor busquemos a las demás y te explico en el camino…-

El chico solo las observó alejarse, mirándolas con desconfianza

-Al final no encontramos al tal Minidit de Duplica- Exclamo Krishna, mientras caminaba junto a Melody por un corredor del área de los varones 

-Espero que las chicas lo hayan encontrado, no es bueno que un pokemon ande solo por este lugar tan abarrotado de gente-

-No te gustan los lugares con tantas personas ¿Verdad?-

-No… Prefiero menos gente y más tranquilidad-

-Tu casa es perfecta para ti Dy- sonrió Krishna, recordando el viejo apodo de su amiga -En la reserva de tu madrina siempre hay un aire de paz-

-Lo del aire de paz no lo niego, Krish, pero en realidad tu no sabes lo que es mi casa-

Las dos chicas decidieron detenerse un momento, cuando algo atrapo la atención de la  rubiecita –A ese chico y a ese pikachu los conozco-

-¿Umm?- Dijo su acompañante, mientras la observaba acercarse a dos chicos, uno rubio y otro de cabello castaño, que estaban un poco mas adelante que ellas, comparando el numero de su puerta con, lo que se suponía, el llavero.

-¿Richie?- El muchacho de cabello castaño se volteo y su expresión de incertidumbre dio paso a una amplia sonrisa al ver a la chica.

-¡Krish!-

Ambos se dieron un breve abrazo, y Melody, que se había acercado, juraría que vio un suave rubor en las mejillas de su amiga. _«¿Quién lo diría?»_

-Que bueno volver a verte Krish. ¿Cuándo fue de la ultima vez que nos vimos en persona? ¿8 años?-

-9 años... -

_«No sé porque creo que Krish tambien podría decir los meses y los días» _Pensó Melody mientras observaba al par.__

-Aunque en realidad nunca perdimos contacto Richie. Nos hemos mandado cartas y fotos, aparte del video teléfono-

-Lo sé... Pero no es igual-

_«Dímelo a mí»_ Pensó la rubiecita sonriendo.

El joven de cabello claro, que estaba parado junto a Richie, se hizo notar aclarando su garganta.

-Oh sí. Krish, déjame presentarte a un amigo que conocí en mis viajes: Logan Weatherly. Logan, ella es mi mejor amiga de la infancia: Krishna Beaumont-

-Hola- dijo la joven, el chico solo asintió.

-Ah si- Dijo Krish, recordando que ella tampoco estaba sola. Poniéndose un poco nerviosa por su descuido, se volvió a sonrojar haciendo que su amiga sonriera. –Ella es Melody Ketchum, no sé si lo recuerdes, pero te conté sobre ella. Dy, él es Richie un viejo amigo de cuando vivía con mis padres. Creo que te dije algo de él-

-Si, lo recuerdo Krish- Dijo la muchacha mientras saludaba a Richie, y luego sonrió a Logan, quien tambien devolvió el gesto.

-Sabes algo Melody- dijo Richie –Tu apellido me suena... y mucho-

-Tal vez porque ella es prima de Ash- Intervino una voz desde atrás de ellos

-Claro, Ash... - dijo el joven sin darse cuenta –¿Ehh?- Richie se volvió, encontrándose con Misty y Duplica, quien traía a Ditto en el hombro y una pokebola en la mano.

-Hola Richie- Saludo Misty, dándole la mano –No te veía desde lo de Silver, el pequeño Lugia, en Johto-

-Hola Misty... - El chico observó a Duplica un momento –Yo te conozco. Tú eres Duplica Imite, la entrenadora Ditto que tenia una casa de entretenimiento cerca de Fuchsia City-

-Sip, esa soy yo... ¿y tú eres... ?-

-Yo soy Richie Lawrence, un entrenador Pokemon que supo pasar por ahí.-

-Y tu rubio guapo ¿Quién eres?-

-Logan Weatherly. Tambien tuve la suerte de ver tu espectáculo. Eres una buena imitadora-

-Gracias-

-Disculpen que cambie de tema- Intervino Melody –pero... ¿al final encontraron a Minidit? Porque nosotras no-

-Si lo encontramos, después te explico donde- replico Misty.

La morocha se la quedó viendo un momento, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido al notar que alguien conocido se les acercaba.

-Chicas que hacen por aquí, creí que las habíamos dejado en su cuarto- Pregunto Ash, quien seguía con Tracey y Pikachu, todavía con las mochilas.

-Tuvimos un contratiempo con el pequeño ditto de Duplica... - Aclaro Misty.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen con el equipaje encima?¿Siguen sin encontrar su habitación?- sonrió la mencionada.

-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que estamos buscando a Brock- contesto Tracey. –Pero como sigue desaparecido optamos por primero instalarnos en nuestro cuarto y luego seguir buscándolo... Considerando la mucha atención que nos estaba prestando cuando estaba con nosotros, no creo que sepa cual es el numero de puerta-

Todos, excepto Misty, se miraron confusos, mientras la colorada miraba a Ash con una expresión inquisitiva. Este se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué crees que estábamos en el pasillo de las chicas? Brock estaba "guiándonos"-

-Sin comentarios... -

                                                                                                     To be Continued...

Hola, perdonen tanto tiempo de demora, pero hubo unos problemitas de inspiración y cuando al fin fueron superado el capitulo había quedado muy largo así que hubo que decidir donde cortar... en fin acá esta (y aun así es bastante largo).

(NA: Quisiera que sepan disculpar cualquier error de escritura, pero no tengo corrector ortográfico, ni Internet en mi casa como para bajarme uno de la red.)

Esperamos que hayan empezado bien el año y deseamos que disfruten de este capitulo y tambien esperamos mandar pronto el próximo...

**Lys** y **Sumi**


	3. capitulo 2: Viejos conocidos nuevos amig...

**¿¿¿QUIÉN CON QUIÉN???**

**CAPITULO 2:** Nuevos amigos + viejos conocidos = Muchos problemas (2da parte o tambien conocido como los problemas aumentan)

-Vaya que este lugar es gigantesco- Exclamo Willie, mientras paseaba con Arleth. Ambas se encontraban en el lobby del Hotel. El lugar estaba lleno de gente.

-Espero que haya chicos disponibles-

-¿Sigue en eso? Tú si que no cambias... -

-A poco tú si haz cambiado. Recuerdo que la ultima vez que te vi me contaste algo sobre... - En ese momento la joven de cabello castaño se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba con ella. Dándose vuelta la vio mirando en cierta dirección. Un joven moreno, que se encontraba en la otra punta del salón la estaba mirando de la misma forma «¿Qué paso?»

Willie empezó a correr hacia el muchacho, de una forma muy poco femenina (léase arrollando a todo el que tenia la desgracia de estar en su camino), hasta detenerse frente a él.

-Hola Brock-

-Wilhelmina-

-Dime Willie-

-Willie... me gusta... suena mas dulce, como tu-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos- Sonrió la chica.

-Si, pero no has cambiado casi nada... Estas igual de linda-

Willie se sonrojo –Gracias, tu tambien te ves bien. Estas mas alto... - 

-Bueno, supongo que en tres años uno crece un poquito... - Brock le sonrió menos embelesado –Que haces por estos lugares-

-Vine a participar del torneo... Por cierto, ya tuve el placer de saludar a tus otros amigos. Ash, Misty,Melody, Tracey y Duplica...-

-¿Duplica?-

-Si, la chica que tiene un Ditto. Ella, Misty y la prima de Ash son mis compañeras de cuarto-

-Vaya, que coincidencia tan interesante. Me alegra saber que donde esta Misty estas tu-

-Mjum- Interrumpió una voz desde atrás. Los dos se giraron para encontrarse con Arleth.

-Hola Willie, me recuerdas. Hasta hace un momento estabas conmigo-

-Ah, sí Arleth. Perdóname, pero es que me encontré con un amigo-

-Ya veo- comento la jovencita. Luego se giro hacia Brock –Hola, yo soy Arleth Stegman-

-Un gusto- respondió el chico, extrañamente calmado –Yo soy Brock Slate-

-Conque tú eres Brock. Willie me ha contado maravillas de ti-

-¿De verdad?- el joven miró a la aludida, que se había vuelto a sonrojar. –Yo pienso lo mismo de ella-

La morena se empezó a reír –Bueno, será mejor que los deje, tal vez quieran estar a solas-

-No, no es necesario- Empezó Brock pero Arleth lo interrumpió

-Oh si, si es necesario. Además yo todavía tengo que ir a acomodar mis cosas. No se porque pero no confío en mis compañeras de cuarto- 

-Arleth... te veo después- le dijo Willie, mientras su amiga se alejaba. Esta solo le sonrió y siguió su camino. Dejándolos solos un momento. Sin que tuvieran tiempo de retomar su conversación Ash, Tracey y Pikachu bajaron.

-Hola Brock- dijo Ash -¿cómo has estado, y donde has estado?-

-Hola chicos... recuerdan a Willie-

-Si, acabamos de saludarla hace un momento... en realidad venimos por ti Brock... -

-¿Por mí?-

-Sí, nosotros veníamos a avisarte cual es tu numero de habitación-

-¿Habitación?-

-Sí. El lugar en el que se supone que vas a dormir en lo que dura el Torneo Phantom-

-Ah, si... Bueno, ya voy. Espérenme arriba-

-Esta bien, como quieras.- Con eso los dos chicos desaparecieron.

-Parece Willie que tengo que dejarte... los contratiempos se empeñan en separarnos, pero no os preocupéis, bella doncella, los superare e iré a buscaros... -

-Oh Brock... eso fue tan bello... -

-Hasta pronto hermosa dama- con un beso en la mano de la chica Brock desapareció. Willie se quedo viendo por donde se había ido, cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

-Ya va- respondió sin voltearse.

-Perdón señorita, quisiéramos hablar con usted... -

-Esta bien- Dijo ligeramente enfadada mientras se volteaba –Pero que sea rápi... -

-¿Así saluda a sus amigos una señorita educada?- Sonrió un chico de cabello castaño rojizo oscuro y piel bronceada.  Junto a él se encontraba otro joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul violáceos.

-¡Rudy! ¡Jay!- Dijo la muchacha mientras abrazaba a los dos jovencitos que acababan de aparecer. 

-Ya Willie, asfixias- Exclamo el primero.

-Pero si son los primos Hart- Sonrió Willie -¿Quieren decirme que hacen por aquí los lideres del gimnasio de la Isla Trovita? ¿Y tu hermanita Rudy?.

-Quedo a cargo del gimnasio... - El chico sonrió –Ya no es una chiquita-

-Hará un buen trabajo... Estoy segura que es mejor entrenadora que ustedes dos juntos-

-Ja, ja.- Exclamo Jay.

-Bueno, ya, díganme ¿Es que vinieron a participar de la liga?-

-Si- dijo Rudy –Supongo que tu tambien-

-Aja. Marril necesita entrenar... Que mejor que una competencia de este nivel... -

-Me alegra haberte encontrado Willie.-

-Y a mí- aclaro Jay.

-Yo opino igual... - En ese instante la chica recordó a su amiga Arleth –Chicos... Perdonen que me entrometa... -

«No me gusta nada como suena eso» Fue el pensamiento compartido por ambos muchachos.

-Pero... ¿Ustedes siguen sin novia?-

-Bueno Willie- dijo Jay –Fue un gusto verte. Tengo que irme a buscar mi cuarto. Llevo tu equipaje primo, así puedes charlar en paz con nuestra amiga... -

Con eso se alejo, muy rápidamente.

Rudy maldijo por lo bajo –Maldito traidor... se supone que eres mi sangre-

-¿Y que me dices Rudy? ¿Sigues siendo uno de los solteros mas codiciados del Archipiélago Naranja...?-

-Me alegra que al fin estemos en nuestra habitación- Exclamo Ash, mientras entraba con los chicos. Él y Tracey  ya habían dejado su equipaje antes de ir a buscar a Brock. 

Este ultimo entro primero, buscando una de las literas de arriba para dejar su equipaje, que era la única cama disponible. Ash se había apoderado de la otra litera superior y Tracey de la que estaba debajo. La que estaba debajo de Brock ya había sido ocupada por el misterioso cuarto compañero. 

-Me pregunto quien es el ultimo compañero que estará con nosotros-

-De seguro es alguien agradable Ash, no te preocupes- Una voz proveniente del balcón atrajo su atención.

-Bueno, Umbreon. Esta habitación tiene buena vista... - Tras abrir el ventanal, que estaba arrimado, Gary ingreso al cuarto, para quedarse frío al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos

-¿¿¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ???- Exclamaron Ash y Gary a coro.

-Este es mi cuarto-

-No, es mi cuarto-

-Pues yo llegue primero así que vete-

-No me importa, nosotros somas mas-

-Claro. Siempre acudiendo a tus amiguitos.-

Brock y Tracey, que habían observado el progreso de la discusión, intercambiaron una mirada de resignación y tras encogerse de hombros decidieron intervenir.

-Muy bien. Basta- exclamo Brock 

-Eso- dijo Ash –Cállate Gary-

-Cállate tu, Ketchum-

-Basta a los dos-

Gary miro al moreno -Yo no tengo por que obedecerte-

-Eso puede ser cierto. Aunque hay que aclarar que soy mayor que tu- Al ver la expresión de Gary, el chico probo otra cosa -Pero en realidad solo quiero solucionar esto-

-Esta bien-

-Por lo visto estamos en el mismo cuarto. Tracey, ¿Qué te parece si llamas a la gerencia y pides un cambio?-

El chico asintió y busco el teléfono que había en el dormitorio.

-Mientras, Uds. dos, se quedan callados- Como los dos iban a objetar,  Brock hizo un gesto   -Aguarden un momento-

Tracey hablo un poco por el interno y luego corto.

-¿Y?- preguntaron los tres

-Dicen que lo sienten, pero el hotel esta lleno. No se puede hacer un cambio de cuarto-

-Eso significa que él dormirá en la misma habitación que yo- Volvieron a exclamar los rivales a coro.

-Sí. Y como no hay forma de solucionarlo, ¿Qué les parece si llevamos la fiesta en paz?-

-¿Qué quieres decir Brock?- Pregunto Ash

-Quiere decir que hagan una tregua- Explico Tracey.

Los dos se miraron, analizando las opciones. Al final suspiraron resignados –Esta bien-

Despues, sin decir palabra, Ash agarro una toalla y se metió la baño –Voy a ducharme-

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que desapareció. Gary, se tiro en su cama y empezó a leer una revista, mientras Umbreon se acostaba a sus pies. 

Los otros dos respiraron tranquilos; Ambos se pusieron a desempacar. Unos 10 minutos después, sintieron un golpe en la puerta. Pikachu, que durante la discusión había decidido quedarse encima de la cama del observador Pokemon, se acerco a la puerta y Umbreon tambien miro en esa dirección.

Tracey fue a atender. Cuando abrió se encontró con Melody.

-Hola.- Exclamo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tengo que darle algo a mi primo, antes que me olvide- En ese momento, la chica recibió a Pikachu que salto a sus brazos.

-Pipikapi-

Ella solo sonrió –Hola otra vez, Pikachu-

-¿Es el regalo que preparo tu madrina?- pregunto Tracey con una sonrisa, mientras observaba la reacción del roedor eléctrico. 

-Si- se apeno  –Mira la cantidad de veces que estuve con Ash, y me olvidé de dárselo. Por eso mejor se lo doy ahora que me acuerdo-

-Pues Ash esta en la ducha- exclamo Brock –Ya te lo llamo- Con eso, empezó a golpear la puerta del baño, con mucha fuerza.

Melody y Tracey gotearon al ver la "suavidad" que empleaba Brock, que por poco tiraba la puerta abajo.

Gary, que había levantado la vista desde el comienzo, miraba inquieto a la jovencita. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que era la chica que estaba con Ash al finalizar la mini competencia. La que lo había derrotado. Umbreon tambien la recordaba, pero contrariamente a su compañero, se mostraba muy contento ante su presencia. Melody lo miro y tras reconocerlo,  hizo que Pikachu se subiese en su hombro.

-Hola pequeño- dijo la muchacha acercándose al oscuro pokemon -¿Cómo estas? Veo que ya te sientes bien- Con suavidad le acaricio la cabeza, y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, este empezó a lamerle la mejilla.

-Perdóname por haberte hecho daño.-

Como toda respuesta Umbreon solo siguió con su demostración de afecto.

-Eres hermoso... - En ese momento la chica fijo su vista en Gary. –Has hecho un estupendo trabajo con él. Se nota que eres un muy buen entrenador... perdona, pero no recuerdo tu nombre... -

El joven la observó y finalmente contesto –Me llamo Gary Oak. Gracias por el comentario. Tu tambien eres buena entrenadora. Ese pokemon tuyo en verdad es muy fuerte-

Melody miro a Mew, que se encontraba en su otro hombro, oculto entre sus cabellos. -Ese es su merito solamente. Cuando lo conocí ya manejaba todo su potencial... Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Melody... -

Un portazo interrumpió a la chica, y llamo la atención de todos. Ash salió del baño, y miro a su prima, que seguía acariciando al pokemon de su "enemigo".

-Melody Mirai Ketchum... Aléjate de ese umbreon y de su dueño-

La chica solo lo observo con extrema pasividad –Ashton Satoshi Ketchum... Deja ese tonito, que no eres mi padre-

-¿Qué haces aquí, jovencita?-

-Vine a traerte un regalo... y te dije que dejaras ese tono, o harás que me arrepienta y no te daré nada-

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente uno al otro, en un improvisado concurso de miradas, hasta que Ash termino bajando la vista.

-Esta bien- 

Su prima sonrió ampliamente, y dirigiéndose a Umbreon, murmuro –Siempre pierde-

Luego se incorporo y le tendió a Ash el paquete que llevaba consigo –Toma. Lo preparamos con la tía Laisha para ti-

Ash tomo la pequeña cajita y abriéndola descubrió tres pokebolas con un signo oscuro.

-¿Qué son?-

-Tres pokemon del tipo Evil/Dark- Sonrió Melody –Los criamos con mi madrina. Son un Houndour, un Murkrow, y un Sneasel. Espero que te gusten.-

El chico se quedó mudo viendo el presente. Luego la abrazo repentinamente –Gracias Dy. Es fantástico... tú si sabes que regalos me gustan-

Los otros dos chicos los miraron contentos. Tracey, decidiendo que mejor continuaba con su tarea, de reojo vio a Gary, y noto la mirada que él joven le estaba echando a Melody. La desconfianza que parecía haber sentido al principio se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa, un ligero interés. La expresión del observador se endureció, pero opto por terminar de acomodar sus cosas ignorando el ligero enojo que sentía en su interior.

-Bueno, primo. Creo que será mejor que me vaya- La jovencita tomo a Pikachu y tras darle un pequeño beso en la frente lo coloco en los brazos de su entrenador –Aunque vuelvo a decirte que quiero charlar contigo, Ash. Tenemos mucho que hablar ¿sí?-

-Si... Mira, Dy, aun tengo que acomodar mis cosas y me llevara un poco de tiempo, pero ni bien termine te voy a buscar, así podremos contarnos todo ¿Ok?...-

-Esta bien- La chica se dirigió a la puerta –Hasta luego chicos... -

Antes de salir volvió a acariciar la cabeza del pokemon de Gary –Adiós Umbreon-

Ash, la acompaño hasta la puerta –Dy, en un rato voy a buscarte a tu cuarto. Espérame-

-Ajá-

-Y otra vez, gracias por el regalo-

-De nada primo-

-Mira Krishna, no entiendo porque te quedaste con Melody y sus amiguitas- Kayla y Xaiane estaban saliendo de su habitación, llevando a Krishna con ellas. La rubia no tenia ganas de discutir, así que había decidido darles por su lado en la decisión. Además, ella tambien quería conocer un poco mas del hotel. Pero ahora la conversación tomaba un cariz diferente.

-Mira Kayla. La que tiene problemas con Melody eres tu, no yo Y las chicas me caen bien. No sé porque te molesta-

-Me molesta y punto-

-Pues lo siento... pero nosotras dos, Kayla, tenemos gustos muy diferentes en cuanto a amistades... -

-Por supuesto. Mis amigas valen la pena-

-Déjala Kayl, lamentablemente Krishna es igual de insulsa que sus amiguitas-.

-Mira, Xaiane... - Exclamo Krish –Esta es una conversación entre mi prima y yo, así que por favor no te metas... -

-Soy amiga de Kayla  y me meto todo lo que quiero-

-¿No podemos ir tranquilas? ¿Sin discutir?-

-Si, podemos, pero para eso tendrías que callarte Krishna- Se metió la pelirroja

La mencionada decidió hacerlo. Esa discusión era una de esas sin final, y no quería seguir así durante horas. 

Duplica estaba buscando algo en su bolso, mientras Misty estaba observando como Mew entretenía a un ansioso Togepi en su cama.

-¿Qué buscas Duplica?-

-Algo para leer... - La chica siguió su tarea un poco mas –Oh, no... Ya las leí todas-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Mis revistas- La imitadora se dejo caer en la cama –Necesito algo nuevo para leer-

-Creo que abajo había un puesto de diarios y cosas así... ¿Por qué no te vas a fijar?-

-No es mala idea... Misty me acompañas. No quiero ir sola-

-¿Tienes miedo?- se rió la pelirroja –¿Tu no eres independiente?

-Sí, pero como estas tu... -

-Yo paso, Duplica, quiero estar un rato aquí... estoy un poco cansada de andar dando vueltas... -

En ese momento entro Melody, y cuando Mew la vio se le acerco, hablándole rápidamente.

-Mewmew. mew mew mew mewmew mew-

La chica lo miró un segundo –Esta bien, puedes salir. Pero no te pierdas, ten cuidado, ya sabes a que me refiero, y por favor regresa temprano-

-Mew- con eso, el pokemon rosado salió por la puerta del balcón, dejando a un decepcionado Togepi y dos sorprendidas jovencitas.

-Dime algo- Duplica se dirigió a la recién llegada -¿Tu entendiste alguna palabra de lo que dijo?-

-Si, todo-

-¿Cómo lo haces?- dijo Misty

-No sé, solo lo hago- Melody se sentó junto a Duplica. – Y ustedes ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

La joven de pelo verde azulado la miró ilusionada –Melody, ¿Me acompañarías a comprar algo abajo?-

-Mira Duplica, lo que pasa es que Ash va a venir a buscarme en un ratito-

-Solo será un segundo. Es que quiero comprarme una revista, y después volvemos-

-Pero... mi primo dijo que venia en cuanto termine de acomodar sus cosas-

-Entonces espéralo unos 10 años- murmuro Misty.

Las tres chicas se miraron y rieron.

-Bueno, Melody... acompáñame ¿Siiii?-

-Esta bien Duplica, pero que sea rápido... -

-Claro, yo no tardo mucho en eso-

Cuando las dos se incorporaron, se encontraron con que Togepi quería ir con ellas.

-Toge Toge Priiii-

-Misty ¿Quieres que lo llevemos a con nosotras- Pregunto la morocha –esta aburrido-

-Por un lado, no pienso preguntarte como sabes eso... Y por el otro si Togepi quiere ir con ustedes, llévenlo. Pero cuídenlo ¿Esta bien?-

-Claro- Melody agarro al pokemon huevo, y antes de salir se volvió –Si llega a venir Ash... -

-No creo que termine tan pronto-

-...Igual, si llega a venir, dile que me espere-

-Si, vete tranquila-

Un par de horas después, no muy lejos de allí...

El largo corredor estaba atestado de gente, chicos y chicas iban y venían muy apurados. Una muchacha vestida de rosa y de cabello verde, llevaba a rastras a un joven.

-¡Vamos Rudy! ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tímido ante una cara bonita? Tu no solías ser así, si mal no recuerdo…-

-Willie ¡Por Dios!- Se quejo el pobre joven -¿Puedes soltarme un poco? ¡Estas a punto de arrancarme el brazo!-

-Excusas, excusas y más excusas… Quiero presentarte a una amiga ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-De malo no tiene nada, pero ocurre que yo te conozco Wilhelmina, y sé que no traes solo esa intención…- Replico Rudy lanzándole una mirada asesina a su acompañante, quien sonrió inocentemente.

-Solo quiero que conozcas a Arleth…-

-mmm… ¿Por qué será que no te creo…?-

-Bueno, es que… tambien quiero causarle envidia a una endiablada pelirroja que anda dando vueltas por ahí y es tremendamente irritante que… -

Rudy la detuvo  -¿Una pelirroja…?

Willie aprovecho para tomarlo mas fuerte del brazo y seguir avanzando por el pasillo.

-Si, una chica… Ya la vas a conocer, seguro… ahora… déjame levantar unos cuantos suspiros femeninos en cuanto me vean acompañada de ti…-

-El que alimentes mi ego no servirá de ayuda…- murmuro el joven bajando la voz –Ese chico… el  morenito de los ojos cerrados ¿tiene algo que ver? ¿Acaso me estas USANDO para darle celos?-

-Eh… ¿Yo...? ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Vamos a ver a Arleth!-

-¡Que bueno! Ya comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad… creo que no siento lo que hay debajo de mi hombro…-gruñó él, cuando Willie por fin lo soltó y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación, sin golpear.

-Oye, no quiero incomodarte pero no te parece que tendrías que…- Rudy no termino la frase porque una linda joven de largo cabello castaño, les salió al encuentro

-¡Hola!- saludo alegremente a ambos.

-Arleth, quiero presentarte a Rudy. Él es uno de los mejores y más apuesto de mis amigos-

El aludido sintió como se ponía rojo de vergüenza –Willie…-

La muchacha morena sonrió –Mucho gusto Rudy… Yo soy Arleth. Pasen, el team de Kayla no esta, acaban de salir a conocer la piscina-

-Menos mal, permiso- Willie tiro del muchacho metiéndolo tras ella.

-¿Hace mucho que se conocen?- pregunto Arleth señalándolos.

-Desde que tengo memoria- Sentencio Rudy, lo cual hizo reír a ambas.

-Siéntense… es decir si encuentran lugar para hacerlo… - Murmuro la dueña de la habitación, ruborizándose de pena, al notar que el muchacho levantaba una pequeña bota femenina de la cama donde se había sentado, y estudiaba con curiosidad el prominente taco aguja de 20 cm.

-Rudy ¿no te han enseñado a no husmear lo que no es tuyo?- Protestó Willie.

-Yo no estoy husmeando nada, pero sucede que esta cosa acaba de clavarse en mi trasero…-

-Oh, perdón…- Aclaro Arleth rápidamente, quitándole el calzado –Sucede que Kayla es muy desordenada…-

-¡Ni que lo digas!-

-¿Ambos se han anotado en el Torneo?- Cuestiono mientras ocultaba disimuladamente todos los zapatos tras un mueble.

-Si, aunque nos hemos encontrado hoy mismo aquí, en el lobby del hotel ¿verdad Rudy?- Willie se volvió a él, al tiempo que este levantaba, tambien de la cama en la que estaba, una diminuta prenda de vestir femenina 

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto entre interesado y sorprendido.

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron rojas -¡Suelta eso!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Rudy la dejo caer y se cruzó de brazos, pero es que había tantas telas de colores y de todos los tamaños, que era imposible no sentir curiosidad.

-Esto es culpa de Kayla y Xaiane…- Trató de explicar Arleth, recogiendo la ropa y colocándola, nerviosa, en el piso del placard –Aun no hemos terminado de instalarnos… -

Rudy estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Willie lo callo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Y de donde eres tu Rudy? Me han dicho que eres líder de gimnasio-

-Ah, sí. Y uno muy bueno te lo aseguro- sonrió orgulloso –Soy de la isla Trovita, del archipiélago Naranja…-

-OH… ¡pero si es el señor modestia en persona!- Exclamo Willie sarcástica –¡Por no decir el experto en ropa de chicas!-

Arleth no pudo aguantar la risa –Déjalo Willie, ya no lo apenes… No ha sido su culpa-

-¿Ah no? ¿Y de quien ha sido?-

-Esta bien, esta bien lo reconozco- se redimió Rudy algo incomodo –Para enmendar mi error ¿qué les parece si las invito a ambas a tomar algo en la cafetería?-

-me parece poco de tu arte, con tomar "algo" no alcanza…-

-Por mí esta bien. No he ido a la cafetería desde que llegue-

-Entonces…- añadió el joven poniéndose de pie –Yo las esperare aquí frente a la ventana, y les prometo solemnemente mantener mis manos dentro de los bolsillos y no tocar absolutamente nada, hasta que ustedes se arreglen… y les suplico que no tarden tanto, porque por mas que pondré toda mi buena voluntad en abstenerme de tocar algo, soy curioso por naturaleza y… aquí hay muchas cosas que me llaman la atención…-

-Una aclaración-

-¿Sí?- Rudy se volvió hacia Arleth.

-Esto…- la chica señalo lo que parecía un inmenso ventanal –es una puerta que da al balcón, no una ventana-

-Bien, las esperare aquí quietito sin moverme y sin… - pero a medida que hablaba Rudy noto la aparición de una silueta femenina en el balcón del que hablaba Arleth. Levanto la cortina sorprendido. El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora cuando reconoció esa melena rojiza.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Inquirió Arleth, al notar que se había interrumpido.

-Creo que mejor las esperare afuera. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo diablos se abre esto?- grito Rudy en voz baja luchando con el pasador de la puerta.

-Solo levantas el pestillo así y listo- Dijo Arleth abriéndole.

-¿Es que aun no ha llegado tanta tecnología a tu isla?- rió Willie.

Rudy la escucho lo suficiente como para darse vuelta y asesinarla con la mirada.

Misty apoyó los codos desnudos en la barandilla, aspirando el grato aire puro. Era casi de noche y el sol agonizaba tiñendo el cielo con sus últimos y débiles rayos. El firmamento limpio y sin nubes, pronosticaba una hermosa noche.

Unas manos cubrieron sus ojos abruptamente. Misty se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. –Duplica ¿eres tu?- pregunto en voz baja.

Nadie contesto, por lo que palpo con sus largos y finos dedos, las manos que la tenían apresada.

-¿Quién es?- susurro retrocediendo lentamente hasta que su espalda se choco con un torso al que ella reconoció masculino. Se quedo quieta -¿Brock?- atino a preguntar.

Como respuesta sintió una tibia respiración en su oído.

-Brock, si eres tu no es divertido ¡Me estas haciendo sentir incomoda!-

Nuevamente nadie respondió pero podía sentir con toda precisión un cálido cosquilleo en la nuca. Ella pensó unos segundos más y por fin arriesgó con cierta duda -¿Eres tu Ash?-

-¿Quién…?- Bramó una potente voz varonil, soltándola rápidamente. 

Misty se volvió desconcertada, mirando confundida al apuesto joven que tenia frente a sí.

-¿Quién eres?- balbuceo molesta y retrocediendo al encontrarse tan cerca de ese desconocido.

-No me reconoces ¿Eh Misty? ¿Tan cambiado estoy?-

La muchacha, al oír esa voz, dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa -¡Rudy!- exclamo emocionada.

-¿no vas a darme ni un abrazo? ¡Hace casi 5 años que no nos hemos vuelto a ver!-

Misty lo abrazó sonriente –Oh Rudy ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? Creí que no iba a verte nunca mas…-

Cuando ambos se separaron se quedaron viendo fijo. Rudy fue el primero en romper el silencio - ¡Te has puesto muy linda!- 

-Gracias, tu tambien- dijo Misty notando que las mejillas le ardían.

El joven la tomó de los hombros -¡Diablos! ¡Has cambiado mucho!-

-No tanto… - rió ella –¡Mi carácter sigue siendo el mismo!-

Ambos rieron.

-Acabas de darme un susto de muerte ¿Sabes?- Un poco mas y te echaba una patada-

-Creí que me reconocerías enseguida. Perdóname, no quise asustarte… pensé que era una buena forma de presentarme-

-Pero cuéntame ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo esta Mary?-

-Oh, ella esta muy bien. Se ha quedado a cargo del gimnasio… yo estaba paseando, me entere del Torneo Phantom y aquí me tienes ¿y tu?-

-Yo estoy acompañando a Brock, un amigo; A Tracey, otro amigo a quien ya conoces, y… a… Ash…-

Rudy frunció el ceño –Ese niño…-

-No es tan niño ¡Ya tiene 16 igual que yo!-

Rudy la miro muy fijo, con sus increíbles ojos celestes -¿Tienes novio?-

Misty enrojeció -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-¿Es que acaso entre ese niño y tu hay…?- 

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó la joven sonrojándose -¡Ash es mi amigo! ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque si mal no recuerdo tu…-

Misty lo callo, tapándole la boca con su dedo índice –No. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y… no ha pasado nada-

Ash se miro los nudillos de tanto golpear, los tenia enrojecidos. Miro la puerta en cuestión con ojos desafiantes.

-¡Ya me he cansado de tocar y ninguna me quiere abrir! ¡VOY A ENTRAR!- dijo recalcando en voz alta su ultima frase -¡Y no me va a importar lo que vaya a ver…!-

Rodeo con sus dedos el picaporte, esperando que este se abriera de golpe. Pero nada ocurrió. Empujo la hoja de madera suavemente –¿Melody? ¿Primita?- murmuro en voz baja.

Silencio absoluto;

Apenas entro cerro los ojos, esperando recibir gritos y golpes por meterse en el cuarto de las chicas, pero nada ocurrió.

-¿Melody?- 

Ash miro las cuatro camas; Estaban en orden y en toda la habitacion se sentía un tenue perfume de rosas, jazmines, fresas y vainillas.

-¡Qué bien huele!- murmuro extrañado, y al mismo tiempo extasiado por el suave aroma floral-frutal.

Giro sobre si y quedo frente a la puerta del baño, la cual estaba cerrada. Golpeo suavemente, esperando oír una respuesta. 

-¿Melody?- volvió a preguntar una vez que ya estaba en el baño -¿Dónde y con quien se habrá metido esa niña?-

Salió y se quedo parado en el cuarto -¿la espero o me voy?- se cuestiono a si mismo –Mejor me voy, no quiero enfrentarme a Misty y recibir un grito de su parte por entrar en su habitación sin permiso y…-

Un suave murmullo de voces, seguido de una cristalina risa, que reconoció de inmediato, lo cortaron. Esa era Misty.

-Estaban aquí todo el tiempo ¿Cómo demonios no se me ocurrió fijarme en el balcón?- Murmuro molesto.

La puerta que comunicaba al balconcito, con la estancia, estaba levemente entornada. Ash se aproximo en silencio con la intención de causarle un buen susto a la primera muchacha con la que se encontrara.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros, oculto tras la cortina. Lo primero que distinguió fue la silueta inconfundible de Misty, que le daba la espalda, y estaba levemente apoyada contra la pared.

Los ojos de Ash se agudizaron; Frente a ella había un joven, y a pesar de que estaba de cuerpo entero vuelto hacia él, Ash no pudo apreciar quien era por lo avanzada que estaba la noche. Era mas alto que Misty, y al parecer se conocían muy bien ya que ambos estaban muy cerca, mas de lo que el buen gusto hubiera permitido.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo recuerdo!- rió Misty –había sido una exquisita cena. ¡Cocinas muy bien Rudy!-

_«¿Rudy? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?»_ Pensó Ash, quien ya comenzaba a ponerse inquieto sin saber por que.

-Gracias ¡Y tu bailas muy bien!- respondió el joven.

-De nada, Rudy, pero creo que ese cumplido esta de mas- siguió Misty y añadió –Como líder de gimnasio, no estoy acostumbrada a sacar a bailar a los entrenadores que nos visitan-

-¡Oye! Era una forma de agradecer que salvaras a mi hermanita Mary con tu Staryu-

_«¡Maldición! ¡Rudy! ¡Rudy el Líder del gimnasio de la Isla Trovita!»_ Pensó Ash secamente _«¿qué esta haciendo aquí?»_

-Como sea, la he pasado muy bien en la isla-

-Ya sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras. A Mary y a mí nos pondría muy contentos tenerte como invitada-

-Rudy…-

Ash lucho por si debía irse o quedarse. El sentido común y la razón le decían que se alejara, pero algo dentro de si le obligaba a permanecer alli, como si estuviera clavado en el suelo.

-Pues, entonces dime ¿Qué harás cuando termine el torneo Phantom?- Esa era la voz de Rudy que había vuelto a romper el silencio.

-Tengo pensado volver a Cerulean City- Respondió Misty en voz baja y luego de pensarlo mucho –Ya es hora de que me haga cargo del gimnasio y tome la responsabilidad de ser la líder que soy… No puedo dejarle todo eso a mis hermanas. Tambien tengo que cumplir el rol que me toca-

-¿Quieres decir que no acompañaras mas a tus amigos?-

Ash lamento no poder verle el rostro a la joven en ese momento. Pero advirtió como jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de cabello enredándoselo en el dedo.

-No- contestó ella rotundamente.

Rudy se inclino tratando de observarla mas nítidamente -¿Por qué?-

Se oyó un suave suspiro –Las cosas ya no son las mismas. Hemos crecido y…-

-¿Y…?-

-… Y pensamos y vemos las cosas de diferente manera. Brock ya es mayor de edad y nos había dicho que volvería a su casa, puesto que quería establecerse, sentar cabeza y formar una familia… Tracey ya tiene trabajo con el Profesor Oak y le va estupendamente, no tenia pensado regresar con nosotros… y Ash…-

El aludido, que estaba oculto tras la puerta sintió como un calor le subía por la sangre, desembocando en la cabeza.

Misty rió –Ash tendrá pensado hacer otro viaje y ganar mas trofeos… no lo veo de otra forma… no es que me moleste viajar con él, ya que ambos no hemos hecho muy amigos, pero el tambien ha crecido, tendrá otros intereses como tener novia y… ¡No creo que a ella le guste que yo lo acompañe! Él se sentiría muy incomodo y… yo tambien…-

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-

Misty asintió, agradecida que la oscuridad ocultara su rostro sonrojado –Ash ya no es un niño… lo conozco bien y sé que él no me pedirá que me vaya cuando aparezca esa chica especial… y no quiero arruinar la amistad que nos une hace 6 años…-

-Misty…-

-No Rudy, no hagas mas preguntas. Es lo único que te puedo decir-

Ash suspiro sorprendido y con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza. Observo como Rudy se acercaba a la joven tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

-Entonces, la proposición que te hice hace 5 años aun sigue en pie…-

_«¿Proposición? ¿Cuál proposición?»_

-En ese momento quizás aun no estabas lista para oír lo que había de decir… pero creo que con todo el tiempo que ha pasado…-

-Rudy, no lo sé.-

-Escúchame- la interrumpió el joven –has viajado durante 6 años, necesitas quedarte en algún lugar durante un tiempo… para descansar y OCUPARTE de ti misma y meditar que es lo que vas a hacer. En todos estos meses lo que menos has hecho es vivir tu vida. Has ayudado a OTRO a cumplir su SUEÑO, pero ¿Y el tuyo? Tu tambien tienes derecho a preocuparte por ti-

Misty lo miró atentamente. Nunca había visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista.

-Si quieres ser Líder de gimnasio, sabes perfectamente que en la isla tienes un lugar. Mary necesita aprender y tú eres la maestra mas capacitada para todo eso… Tienes el océano circundando toda la ciudad… Es un lugar muy tranquilo y… yo sería muy feliz si aceptases venir conmigo-

-Rudy… yo…- Balbuceo Misty casi inaudiblemente.

-Para tus hermanas seria una tranquilidad saber donde estas… y saber donde encontrarte ¿No crees?-

Hubo un largo silencio.

Ash apretó ambos puños en una mezcla de odio, rabia, y mucho resentimiento. Se sentía fatal y lo peor era que no sabia por que. ¿Qué había oído en esa conversación que lo impulsara a tener tanta bronca?-

-Misty, esta vez voy a  esperar una respuesta. No voy a dejarlo pasar como la ultima vez-

-Rudy… sé que tienes razón en lo que has dicho. Últimamente no me he estado ocupando de mi y…-

El muchacho la acercó hacia si –Verdaderamente deseo que vengas conmigo…-

Ash sintio que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Misty no respondía… ¿Acaso le diría que sí? Y si era así ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto a él? Ella misma lo había dicho, eran muy amigos… Entonces ¿Cómo explicar el miedo y la ira que sentía?-

                                                                                                             To be continued... 

¿Qué respondera Misty? ¿Lograra Rudy convencerla de que se vaya con él? ¿Qué pasara en el torneo? ¿Cómo será la relación en el cuarto de Ash y cia. ? ¿Y cual fue la prenda femenina que levanto Rudy? ¿Kayla habrá tenido meningitis cuando era chica? Todo esto y mucho más averígüenlo en el capitulo 03 ^^

No se preocupen, con este capitulo finalizan las presentaciones (creemos que ya estan todos) así que a partir de los próximos capítulos la historia ya empieza a tener un ritmo menos denso.

Ah, sí... Consejo de las autoras:

Les recomendamos que se anoten los nombres y características físicas de c/personaje, así no se confunden mas adelante...

**Sumi** y **Lys** Producciones…


	4. capitulo 3: Noticias atragantadas

¿¿¿QUIÉN CON QUIÉN???

CAPITULO 03: Noticias atragantadas...

A estas alturas ya era bien entrada la noche.

Rudy espero en completo silencio que la joven respondiera.

Misty evito mirarlo a los ojos. Gracias a él tenia un enorme caos en la cabeza. _«¿Por qué me haces esto Rudy…? ¿Por qué justo ahora…?» Lanzo un largo y prolongado suspiro._

Ash no podia soportar tanta incertidumbre _«¿Por qué se tarda tanto…? ¿Qué espera para responder?»_

-Rudy, yo voy a…-

Pero cuando Misty estubo a punto  de seguir se oyo una risita y una nueva silueta aparecio en el balcon.

-Oh ¡Vaya! Este tipo de escenitas no se ven todos los días… Nosotras esperando que el Don Juan cumpliera su  promesa y ¡Hete aquí que el susodicho habia salido de caceria!-

-¡Willie!- exclamaron ambos a coro.

La recien llegada se aproximo aun mas divertida.

-¡Oh Rudy! ¡He vuelto a encontrarte con las manos en la masa! No desperdicias el tiempo ¿Verdad?-

El joven noto que aun sostenia a Misty por los hombros, por lo que la solto rapidamente.

-Y… Misty, no imagine tanto de ti…-

Rudy se volvio a la muchacha que tenia frente a si, mirandola con interrogacion.

-¿Conoces a Willie?- Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo si ¿Y tu?- se respondieron de la misma forma

Willie rio -¡Veo que sincronizan muy bien!-

-¿Hace mucho que la conoces?- Siguio Misty, ignorando el comentario.

-Desgraciadamente es una amiga de la infancia- gruño él -¿Y tu?-

-Conoci a su Marryl, nos extraviamos juntos…- Al notar la cara extrañada de Rudy, Misty replico sonriendo –Es una larga historia, lo importante es que llevaba unos 4 años sin verla. Además es mi compañera de cuarto-

Willie se acerco por detrás y abrazo a ambos –¡Hacen muy bonita pareja!  Y son el uno para el otro… ¡Ambos son Lideres de gimnasio!-

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso de Ash. Consideró que ya habia oido, y se habia enfadado, suficiente. Le dio la espalda a la pareja y salio dando tumbos. Cerro la puerta con violencia y se encamino por el pasillo de muy mal humor.

-Creo que Togepi tiene sueño… Duplica ¿me has oido?-

La aludida apenas levanto los ojos de la revista que leia -¿Mmm…?-

-¿Cómo puedes leer y caminar a la vez por este corredor atestado de gente?- pregunto Melody en voz baja –En cualquier momento puedes llevarte a alguien por delante-

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, no te preocupes por mi, Melody… Ahora ¿Qué me decias de Togepi?-

-Que creo que tiene sueñ… Duplica ¡Cuidado!- ni bien termino de decirlo, cuando ambas fueron chocadas por un chico que venia muy apurado en sentido contrario.

La revista de Duplica fue a parar al suelo y Melody recibio un leve golpe en el brazo 

-¿Ash? ¡Ash! ¡¿Por qué no pones atencion y ves por donde caminas?!-

El joven por fin las vio –Lo siento- murmuro secamente.

-¿Lo siento? Con un "lo siento" no remedias nada- protesto Duplica recogiendo lo que se le habia caido y alejandose sin esperar a la otra joven.

Ash comenzo a caminar tambien, cuando Melody lo retuvo del brazo -¿A ti que te pasa?-

El muchacho se paro en seco -¿Qué…?

-¿Qué te pasa?-

Ash evito los ojos azules de su prima –Nada, acabo de ir a buscarte y me encuentro con que has salido-

-Si, lo sé. Perdoname, Duplica me habia pedido que la acompañase a comprar una revista… Esperaba no tardar tanto, pero… ¿Es que no estaba Misty en nuestro cuarto?-

Ash miro hacia otro lado –No, no estaba-

Melody advirtio ese gesto. Sonrió comprensiva -¿Quieres que hablemos?-

-La verdad ahora no tengo animos… Estoy de mal humor y no quisiera agarrarmela contigo-

-¿Te has peleado con ella?-

Ash la miro por unos breves segundos, apartando la vista rapidamente, temeroso que ella con su mirada penetrante hurgara a traves de sus ojos, y descubriera lo que le pasaba. Nunca habia sido bueno ocultandole cosas cuando lo miraba a los ojos y tenia la sensacion de que aunque pasaran cincuenta años eso jamas cambiaria…

-Te has peleado con Misty ¿Verdad?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

Melody lo tomo del brazo y comenzo a caminar en direccion contraria a la de su habitacion.

-Tracey me comento que cada vez que discutes con ella, te pones de mal humor, y que eso se acaba cuando hacen las paces…-

-De verdad, ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?-

-No Rudy. Muchas gracias- Contesto Misty –Ademas, creo que no es conmigo con quien tienes que enmendar un error-

-Misty tiene razon. Vamonos, Casanova- Intervino Willie -¡No hagas esperar a Arleth!-

-Ok. Willie… ¿Podrias darme solo un minuto?-

-Solo uno- murmuro la joven de cabello verde desapareciendo por la puerta en la que habia entrado.

Antes que Rudy dijera algo Misty sususrro lentamente.

-Voy a pensar seriamente lo que me has dicho ¿Si? Cuando tenga la respuesta, yo misma te la diré-

-Ok. Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Rudy- Y Misty le dio la espalda, abriendo la puerta que la separaba de su habitacion-

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?-

Misty se dio la vuelta –Duplica ¿Y mi Togepi?-

-Lo trae Melody ¿Dónde estabas?-

-En el balcon ¿acaso no es obvio?- Misty se dejo caer en su cama.

-¡El tonito Señorita!-

Misty se volvio a ella, quien habia reanudado la lectura de la dichosa revista -¿Duplica?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Se que te parecera extraño, pero… ¿Podrias darme un abrazo de amiga?-

Duplica levanto los ojos de la pagina -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Nooo… ¿Podrias abrazarme?-

Duplica, se sento junto a ella y la abrazo por los hombros -¿Tienes algun problema?-

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que has puesto mucho esfuerzo en lago que no era tuyo? ¿Y que ese esfuerzo no ha valido la pena?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que desperdicie tiempo valioso en algo que no esta destinado a ser mio…-

Cuando Duplica estubo a punto de replicar, la puerta se abrio y entro Melody. Al ver la escena se quedo inmovil

-¿Me perdi de algo?-

Misty se incorporo -¿Dónde estabas Melody?-

-Tratando de hablar con mi primo – Contesto poniendo a Togepi en sus manos –Pero estaba raro, y no logre sacarle mucho-

-Ah…- Contesto Misty sin mucho interes.

-Es cierto, iba tan despistado  que nos llevo por delante en el pasillo- Repuso Duplica tirandose boca arriba sobre la cama

-Creo que estaba ofendido porque vino a buscarme y no me encontro…- siguio Melody

-Eso es extraño- Intervino Misty, arrullando a Togepi –Yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo ¿Cómo no lo vi?-

-¡Correccion!- replico Duplica –tu te encontrabas en el balcon-

-Es verdad, pero…- Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Las tres se quedaron en silencio, los golpes volvieron a repetirse. Melody abrió

-Hola chicas, perdon si interrumpo-

-¡Richie!- Exclamo Misty –Pasa-

-Permiso- Richie entro algo vacilante; Despues de todo era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de las muchachas. Se quedo de pie respetuosamente, viendo como Togepi comenzaba a dormirse en los brazos de la joven.

-Sientate- le ordeno Duplica

-¿Qué te trae por  aquí?- Prosiguio Melody

-Me pidieron que avise que ya esta la cena, asi que he venido a pedirles que bajen al salon comedor-

-Ok. En unos minutos vamos-

-Ah, Duplica-

-¿Si Richie?-

-¿Podrias avisar a la habitacion de al lado que  la cena esta lista? Yo ire a avisarle a Ash y los demas-

-Ok-

-Kayla…-

La aludida se encontraba de pie frente a un espejo, peinando su largo cabello rojizo, armando con sus dedos los bucles que el cepillo habia desarmado. Vestia de negro y observaba su rostro con expresion critica.

-Kayla…-

Ella al fin se dio vuelta -¿Qué quieres Krishna?-

La joven rubia levanto unas cuantas prendas de encima de su cama -¿Podrias acomodar tu ropa? ¿Por favor?-

-Si… ahora voy…- Contesto Kayla con voz aburrida.

Pero al ver que no se movia, Krishna hizo un monton con todas las telas y las tiro abruptamente sobre el lecho de su prima. Esta la miro con cara de pocos amigos y con mucha desgana comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto mi remera color uva?- Pregunto una voz que provenia del baño

Kayla agarro una punta violeta que sobresalia entre sus ropas -¿Será esta?- inquirio dirigiendose a la muchacha de cabello cobrizo que acababa de reunirse con ellas.

-Yo no esperaria tanto. Es obvio que es tuya Xaiane-

-¡Tu no te metas Krishna!- Sentencio Kayla, dirigiendose a su prima.

-¡Esta habitacion es un desastre!-

-Ya era hora de que alguna de ustedes se diera cuenta de eso, Xaiane- rió Krishna, instalada comodamente en su cama y viendo como las otras dos iban y venian por el cuarto.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de Arleth! ¿Qué demonios hizo en nuestra ausencia?- Protestó Kayla

-Lo obvio: Amontonar todo lo que no era suyo y tirarlo en tu cama-

-Callate Krishna; Me estas poniendo de mal humor-

-¡Esto es un desorden!- Grito Xaiane al abrir su placard y encontrar mas ropa tirada.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Arleth que  no nos esta ayudando?- Gruño Kayla

-Ella no es tu sirvienta… y además, hace un rato acabo de verla acompañada de un chico y una chica. Iban para el lado de la cafeteria-

-¡Que suerte!- farfullo Xaiane

-Es que ella puso en orden todas sus  cosas y luego salio. Arleth es muy responsable, no como tu Kayla-

-¿Por qué no te callas de una vez Krishna? En vez de estar criticandome… ¿Por qué no acomodas lo tuyo?-

-"Porque", mi querida Kayla- explico la joven rubia sonriendo inocentemente –Yo tambien soy responsable y tengo todo guardado-

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la discusion.

-Yo abrire…- observo Xaiane, luego de mirar que ninguna de las otras dos se movia a hacerlo -¿Si?- Pregunto agriamente al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

Misty ni se inmuto por el gesto –Perdon que las interrumpa…-

-¿Quién es Xaian?- se oyo la voz de Kayla

-LA PELIRROJA DESABRIDA DEL 106-

Misty apreto los puños conteniendo con MUCHO esfuerzo las ganas de gritar.

-Ah… la "amiguita" de mi Ash- dijo Kayla plantandose junto a  Xaiane y mirandola sin mucha atencion -¿Qué quieres niña?-

_«¿Niña? ¿A quien llamas niña, gata mal teñida?»_-Solo venia a decirles que la cena ya esta lista-

-Oh ¡Hola Misty!- Sonrió Krishna, acercandose a la puerta

-¿Qué tal Krish?-

-Te invitaria a pasar sino fuera que la habitacion esta patas para arriba-

Misty se puso en puntillas, y observo por encima del hombro de Krishna -¡Wuaw! ¿qué? ¿Anduvo twister?-

-Nooo…- respondio la rubia, volviendose a las jovenes que estaban junto a ella –Solo Kayla y Xaiane-

-¿Por qué le tienes que estar contando nuestros asuntos a una desconocida?- protesto Kayla, roja de vergüenza.

-Ella no es una desconocida, es nuestra vecina y, por si lo olvidaron, tambien compartimos el balcon-

Misty solto una carcajada, ahora ya mas relajada –Buenos Krish… Yo solo venia a avisar que la cena ya esta lista-

-Ah, entonces voy contigo. Yo no tengo nada que hacer ¿Nos vamos?-

Misty se detuvo para mirar a Kayla y soltar una amplia sonrisa de triufo y malicia.

-¡ESA DESABRIDA! Me las va a pagar ¿Quién se cree que es para mirarme de esa forma?-

Tracey estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Tenia la carpeta apoyada en las rodillas y con un grueso lapiz negro trazaba lineas muy precisas, para luego suavizarlas con un dedo, creando la sombra en el dibujo que estaba terminando. Levanto la vista y se encontró con que Ash lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

Era la cuarta vez que lo sorprendia, y ahora le parecia que ya no era mera coincidencia. Trató de sonreir, algo incomodo.

-¿Pasa algo, Ash?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que… desde que has llegado- hace una hora mas o menos- No has dejado de mirarme de un modo que me da miedo-

-No pasa nada o… ¿Tendria que pasar algo?-

A Tracey no le agrado el tono de su voz. Se aclaro la garganta -¿Te has peleado con Melody?-

-No, ella es mas buena que un Chansey-

-¿Con Brock entonces…?-

-No lo he visto desde que nos instalamos, pero…- se interrumpio el joven -¿Por qué tengo que pelearme con alguien para estar de mal humor?-

-¡Ah! Ya veo- suspiro Tracey resignado –o acostumbrado- a tanto rodeo –Te has peleado con Misty-

Ash se puso palido y luego rojo como un tomate. Se tiro boca arriba en la cama, pensando que evasiba dar.

-Te has peleado con Misty- 

-No, no, y no. ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?-

Tracey dejo su carpeta en una repisa –¿Porqué es lo mas obvio?-

Ash le dio la espalda; Tracey era un buen chico, y por mas cosas que le haya contado a Melody, era el unico amigo que tenia con quien se podia hablar en serio.

Este, no habia hecho mas preguntas, conocia muy bien a Ash y sabia que tarde o temprano comenzaria a hablar por iniciativa propia. Asi que solo era cuestion de esperar… 

-¿Tracey?-

…menos de lo que se imaginaba

-¿Qué ocurre Ash?-

El joven se giro -¿recuerdas a Rudy?-

-¿Rudy? Me suena…-

-El Lider del gimnasio de la Isla Trovita-

-¡Ah! Si. El que tenia un Starmie que hacia ataques electricos-

-El mismo-

-¿Qué hay con él?-

De nuevo silencio.

-¿Ash…?-

El aludido volvio a ponerse rojo, solo que esta vez Tracey lo noto. Rapidamente entendio todo.

-Lo has visto ¿Verdad?-

-Si…-

-¿Y estaba con Misty?-

-Si-

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Era una pregunta estrategica, Tracey no perdia detalle alguno de los gestos de su amigo

-¿Sabias que cuando estuvimos alli por mi medalla…- Ash espero que el joven hiciera memoria, luego continuo –…Rudy le habia pedido a Misty que se quedara con el?-

-¿Qué…?-

-Asi como lo oyes. No lo sabias ¿verdad?-

-Pues claro que no y… tu tampoco ¿O si?-

-No, me acabo de enterar hoy-

-Pues entonces no veo cual es el problema. En ese momento ella decidio ir contigo-

Ash trato de no mirarlo a los ojos. No sabia porque, pero le tenia tanto miedo a su mirada como a la de Melody.

-El se lo volvio a proponer ahora… y le dio un sinfín de razones muy validas para que aceptase, o al menos una que es verdad…-

-¿Y cual es?-

-En 6 años, nunca demostré mayor preocupacion por ella. Misty siempre ha estado ayudandome y… yo nunca la he alentado para que cumpliera su sueño. Siempre fui solo yo y…- Ash no soporto mas –No se porque diablos me tiene que afectar tanto si se va, pero enterarme que se puede ir con Rudy me ha puesto de mal humor-

-¿Seran celos?-

La pregunta de Tracey dio en el clavo. Ash se puso aun mas rojo.

-Es mal humor-

-¿Seguro?-

-Es mal humor-

-Ok…- suspiro Tracey –Sera como tu dices "Mal humor…"- _«Si seguro, esos son celos»_

-Es la ultima vez que te hago un favor Duplica. Por tu culpa tuve que comerme que esa Kayla… _«Gata mal teñida»_ … me echara una mirada de…-

-¿Qué tipo de mirada Misty?-

-Una con la que tube muchas ganas de dejarle el recuerdo de mis hermosos cinco dedos , marcados en sus mejillas de cirugia estetica-

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-

-¡Duplica!- Exclamo Melody, sorprendida.

-A mi tampoco me cae bien Kayla-

-Lo se Duplica. Aunque Xaiane tampoco se queda atrás- siguio Misty.

Las tres dejaron de hablar ya que llegaron al comedor, donde casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-Creo que llegamos tarde- murmuro Duplica tristemente.

-Sino hubieramos esperado a que terminaras de leer esa bendita revista- refunfuño Misty.

Melody suspiro –Ya chicas, no se peleen-

En eso vieron que una mano se agitaba en direccion a ellas. Era Krishna.

-Muchachas, aquí los tres caballeros y yo, les hemos guardado lugar- sonrio la joven

-Muchas gracias, Krishna, y a ustedes tambien chicos- dijo Melody, sentadose junto a la rubia.

A proposito ¿Dónde esta el tercer caballero? Yo solo veo dos- Observo Duplica, acomodandose junto a Richie.

-Fue a buscar nuestra cena- contesto un atractivo joven rubio, mientras le pasaba su menu a Misty, quien acababa de ubicarse junto a él.

-Gracias Logan-

-¿Qué hay de comer?- Inquiriro Duplica, tratando de ver sobre el hombro de Richie, el menu que este ojeaba.

-Milanesas de pollo o de carne- contesto el chico.

-Acompañadas de: ensalada, pure, arroz, o papas fritas con huevo frito- Prosiguio Logan.

-¿Quién ira a buscar la comida?- pregunto Melody, volviendose a las chicas.

Misty se puso de pie –Yo puedo ir, si quieren. ¡Escucho sus ordenes!-

-Bien, yo encargare la bebida- dijo una voz proveniente de atrás de una nueva revista.

-Gracias Duplica- sonrió Melody.

-Ash ¿Puedes cambiar esa cara?-

-No puedo. Es la UNICA que tengo- 

Tracey se resigno y le paso el menu –Escoge que vas a comer-

Gary volvio con una bandejita de dos milanesas con pure. Se sento junto a Ash y comenzo a mirarlo por lo bajo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué me miras? ¿Te debo algo o que?-

Gary lo siguio observando sin inmutarse por lo que Ash le habia dicho. Sonrió amargamente. 

-Pense que tu nunca tenias un mal día-

-Pues ya ves, Gary- refunfuño Ash –Hoy estoy de muy mal humor-

Brock miró a Tracey con expresion interrogante, señalando a su enojado amigo. Este se encogio de hombros.

Ash noto tanta especulacion a sus espaldas, o a su frente mas bien, por lo que se levanto.

-Bien chicos, ire a buscar la comida-

-¿Seguro que quieres ir?- pregunto Tracey, al ver su desgana.

El joven le dirigio una mirada asesina –He dicho que si-

-Dos ordenes de milanesas de carne con pure, por favor- dijo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, mientras apoyaba los codos en un mostrador de vidrio.

Misty se detubo junto a él, estaba algo desorientada -¿Disculpa?- pregunto volviendose al joven.

Este la miro -¿Si?-

-Aqui se pide la comida ¿Verdad?-

-Asi es-

-Gracias-

El muchacho le sonrió –De nada, soy Jay- y le extendio amablemente una mano.

-Y yo Misty- Contesto estrechandosela.

-¿Misty Waterflower?-  pregunto Jay, girandose hacia ella.

-Sí… ¿Algun problema?-

-Eres una de las Lideres de gimnasio en Cerulean City, ¿No es asi?-

Misty asintio algo perpleja.

-Entonces conoces a Rudy ¿No?-

-Si-

Jay sonrio –¡Soy su primo!-

Ella lo miro atentamente -¿De verdad? No te pareces en nada a él-

-¿Eso debo tomarlo como un cumplido?-

Ambos rieron, mientras la joven aprovechaba para hacer el pedido de la comida.

-¿Cómo te has enterado tanto sobre mi?_ «¿¡Tan famosa soy!?»_ Pregunto Misty con expresion divertida en sus ojos.

El se recosto contra la vitrina, cruzandose de brazos –Son noticias que viajan ligero… Los lideres de gimnasio no pasan inadvertidos en los torneos-

-Ya veo… no imagine que este tipo de detalles se develaran tan…-

-¿Rapido…?-

Misty asintio -¿O es que acaso te lo ha dicho Rudy?—

-Él nunca me ha hablado de ti… la verdad es que hay varios lideres de gimnasio dando vueltas por aquí. Supongo que tu al estar cerca de la meseta Añil debes conocer a Brock Slate de Pewter City-

-Es mi amigo, nuestras ciudades son casi vecinas-

-Si, es cierto- Jay tomo la bandeja que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando que terminara la charla –Llevaré estos platos a sus dueños. En unos segundos estoy contigo nuevamente-

-Ok. A proposito ¿Cuál es tu mesa?-

El rio guiñandole un ojo –Yo soy el tercer caballero del que hablaba Krishna… Es que Richie, Logan y Rudy son mis compañeros de cuarto-

Misty se quedo viendo como se alejaba, perdiendose entre tantas mesas.

-Oiga señorita…- escucho una voz que decia a su lado.

Ella se volvio -¡Melody! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver que pasó con la comida, ya que Duplica dijo que si no te apuras te comera viva-

Una bandeja fue colocada frente a ambas. Misty suspiro aliviada –Bien, aquí esta mi salvacion… Llevatela-

Melody sonrió –Veo que estabas muy bien acompañada ¿O me equivoco? Creo que por eso se tardaba tanto la comida-

-Oh Melody, tu no…- murmuro la joven pelirroja con voz de martir –Llevate la comida antes de que Duplica envie un equipo de rescate a buscarte-

Melody solto una suave carcajada y se alejo –No olvides que yo quiero suprema de pollo con ensalada-

Misty asintio y se volvio a la joven que la atendia –Una orden de suprema de pollo con arroz y huevo frito, y otra de suprema con ensalada…-

-Ya se las preparamos-

Ella se apoyo suavemente en el vidrio y apoyo la cabeza entre los brazos. Sintio unos fuertes pasos que se suavizaron tras su espalda y que luego se detuvieron junto a ella. Se incorporo, girando la cabeza hacia quien tenia a su lado.

-¡Hola Ash! ¡Llevaba horas sin verte!-

Este ni se molesto en mirarla. En realidad ya lo habia hecho en todo el trayecto hasta llegar allí.

-Habrás estado muy ocupada y por eso no me habras visto- Respondio ironicamente.

Misty se quedo dura –Si, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer-

-Me imagino-

-¿Qué imaginas?-

Ash lanzo un debil  gruñido –Escucha. ¡Mejor olvidalo! No quiero saber lo que has hecho-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enojado conmigo?-

El joven por fin se volvio y la miró –No ¿por qué habria de estarlo?-

Misty le sostuvo firmemente la mirada –Entonces ¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono?- 

Él se sonrojo ligeramente -¡Porque estoy de mal humor y se me da la gana!-

-Ash ¡Sigues siendo TAN INFANTIL! ¡¡Los años pasan y tu no cambias!!-

-Si, soy INFANTIL ¿Y quéééé? ¡Ya me he dado cuenta de que tu eres mas MADURA que yo!- gritó.

Misty retrocedio, algo impresionada por ese grito que no se esperaba.

Jay, que acavaba de pedir una nueva orden, se incorporo levemente mirando a Ash. Hacia rato que habia vuelto y no habia querido interrumpir.

-¿Por eso tienes que gritarme?- pregunto la  muchacha con voz extrañamente suave.

-OH… ¡DISCULPAME!- siguio, muy irritado.

Jay, decidiendo intervenir, dio un paso poniendose junto a Misty.

-Perdona amigo. Se dirigio a Ash –pero ella te esta hablando de buena manera. Considero que tu tendrias que hacer lo mismo-

El aludido, miro de soslayo por encima del hombro de Misty –No eres quien para interrumpir la conversacion, y… ¡no soy tu amigo!-

Jay se acerco, pero la joven lo retuvo –Dejalo Jay; ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas-

Ash murmuro algo entre dientes y les dio la espalda.

-Aquí esta su pedido señorita-

-Gracias- Misty tomo la bandeja y se giro a Ash -¿Por qué estas de mal humor?-

-¡No tengo ganas de hablar contigo! ¡Estoy en uno de mis momentos infantiles!- refunfuño secamente.

Ella se encogio de hombros –Ok…-suspiro, y estaba por decir algo mas cuando unos ruidos de tacones la interrumpieron. Una alta figura, vestida en forma muy sexy (si, MUUUUUYYYY SEXY… En todo el sentido de la palabra¬_¬), se paro junto a Ash, a quien reconocio de inmediato.

-Hola Ash, cariño…-

El joven le sonrio, olvidandose momentaneamente de Misty.

-¿Qué tal Kayla?-

La aludida hecho el cabello hacia atrás, dejando los hombros  desnudos al descubierto.

-La estoy pasando fabuloso. Este es un lugar estupendo… ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estas?-

-¿Yo…? ¡Oh…! ¡Muy bien!-

-¿Y que estas haciendo por aquí?- pregunto Kayla sonriendole significativamente, al ver la cara (NO MUY CONTENTA, POR CIERTO) de Misty.

-¡Pues lo mismo que tu! Vine a buscar la cena para los chicos y para mi…-

Misty miró la bandeja que tenia entre sus manos y luego se volvio a Ash, quien le daba la espalda. Echo un largo y prolongado suspiro de fastidio y se alejo murmurando –¡Menos mal que estaba de mal humor!…-_«¡Es un descarado!»_

Jay se quedo viendo como ella se iba, perdiendose entre tantas mesas. Hasta que por fin se detuvo junto a una que estaba cerca de uno de los ventanales.

-¿Y cual es tu habitacion y en que piso estas?-

-Estoy en el segundo piso, lado oeste y mi habitacion es la 109- dijo Ash y agrego –La tuya, sino me equivoco, es la que esta junto a la de mi prima ¿no es asi?- y al decir esto se dio la vuelta para corroborar con Misty lo que habia dicho, pero al hacerlo se encontro con que ya no estaba.

Kayla soltó un sonrisa maliciosa –Hace rato que la chica pelirroja se fue-

-Si, ya veo-

-Creo que se dio cuenta que me estabas poniendo mas atencion a mi que a ella…-

-¿A sí? No me habia dado cuenta de eso-

Jay tomo su bandeja y se volvio para irse cuando vio 5 dedos femeninos agitandose, los cuales llamaron inmediatamente su atencion.

-¿Jay? ¿Realmente eres tu?-

El joven observo a la chica que estaba junto a Ash. Esta seguia sonriendole -¿Jay? ¿No te acuerdas de mi? ¡Soy Kayla!-

-¿Kayl?

Ash se quedo estupefacto viendo como ambos se saludaban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos sin vernos? ¿3 o 4 años?-

Jay rió –4 años que tu has aprovechado muy bien-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Tan LINDA estoy?-

-¡La misma de siempre! Dejame verte… ¿Ahora usas el look de "femme fatale"?-

Kayla coloco sus manos en la cintura y le guiño un ojo, girandose suavemente para que él la viera -¿Acaso me veo mal?-

-Yo no he dicho eso. Estas bellisima, aunque… ¡Si fueras mi novia te obligaria a usar un largo sobretodo!-

-Ok. Muchas gracias. No esperaba que dijeras mas que lo obvio…- Sonrio la joven cruzandose de piernas, enseñando asi sus bien formados muslos – ¡Veo que estas muy bien acompañado!-

-¿Te refieres a…?-

Kayla lo tomo del brazo y le señalo la mesa donde se habia sentado Misty.

-La chica rubia, que esta junto a tu amiguita de cabello rojo, es mi prima-

-¿Krish es tu prima?- pregunto el muchacho, abriendo muy grande los ojos.

-Si, si, ya se… No no parecemos en nada ¿verdad?-

-Obvio que no se parecen en nada… ¡Ella se viste!-

Kayla le pego en el brazo –¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Qué tu eres muy amiga del resfrio?-

Ash siguio observandoles por varios minutos, hasta que vio la bandeja con la comida frente a él. _«¿Cuánto tiempo llevara esto ahí?»_

Y ya se iba cuando…

-¡Hey! Espera cariño ¿Dónde vas?- Kayla lo habia tomado del brazo –Quiero presentarte a un amigo…-

Ash se volvio, mirando con fastidio al joven.

-Ash, él es Jay. Supongo que al hacer tu viaje de entrenamiento pokemon has conocido a Rudy, el Lider de la Isla trovita ¿No?-

El aludido cerró los ojos _«…Rudy… Ese nombre me traera pesadillas…»_ -Si lo conozco…-

-Bien, ¡Porque Jay es sus primo!-

_«¡Oh! ¡Fantastico! ¿Algo mas…?»_ Le tendio una mano algo renuente.

-Jay, quiero presentarte a Ash Ketchum… ¡Mi futuro novio…!- Exclamo ella, abrazandose a él.

-Oh, no se que decir… Felicidades Kayl- dijo el chico, estrechando la mano de Ash –Y por supuesto: ¡Felicidades a ti tambien!-

-Esperen un momento. Aquí hay una confusion! Yo no…- intento decir Ash, cuando por fin entendio lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento, de verdad no he querido interrumpir su conversacion- Se excuso Jay tomando su bandeja –Ahora los dejo que sigan hablando, me voy a comer… Mis milanesas estan congeladas. Asi que, permiso.-

El chico comenzo a alejarse cuando oyo la voz de Kayla a sus espaldas.

-¡Oye Jay!-

Este se dio vuelta.

-Saludame a Rudy, y dile que espero encontrarmelo por aquí alguno de estos días…

-Mi milanesa esta fría…-

-Que casualidad, Richie… ¡las mias tambien!- Exclamo Duplica mirando enojada a la joven pelirroja.

-Ya te has comido la primera. Deja de rezongar… - fue la respuesta hecha en un tono irritado.

-Las mias estan muy bien; Gracias Misty- Sonrio Melody

-Al menos ALGUIEN me agradece por haber traido la cena…-

-Oye Misty, gracias- Dijo Krishna –A mi no me molesta la comida fria y…-

Una mirada asesina (ya bien conocido por todos los presentes^^S) de la misma pelirroja, obligaron a que la joven rubia guardara silencio, preservando asi su vida.

-El que se las va a ver negras es Jay- observo Logan sirviendose fanta de la botella de Misty.

-Pues a él de verdad que no le molesten que las milanesas esten congeladas.

-Callate Duplica… por tu bien te lo digo- murmuro Melody en tono suave.

-Yo mas bien diria que se entretuvo "muy a su pesar" con un par de bonitas piernas…-

-¡RICHIE!- Exclamaron cuatro voces femeninas a coro.

El chico se puso rojo –Perdon… olvidé que ustedes estaban aquí-

-Ese par de "bonitas piernas", pertenecen a mi prima Kayla- Intervino Krishna mirando con cierto enojo y desden a Richie.

Misty y Melody se miraron, compartiendo cierta sonrisa complice.

-Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde y… ¡Lamento que no me hayan esperado para empezar a cenar!- Lloriqueo Jay.

-Es que estabas muy ocupado con una chica…- opino Logan

-¡Y aparte teniamos hambre!- culminó Duplica.

(Gota de sudor por parte de todos^^S) 

Jay se sento junto a Krishna, sonriendoles a Misty y a Duplica. Luego se percato de Melody, a quien no conocia. Ella estaba seria, sirviendose Sprite en una copa de vidrio.

-Jay ¿Conoces a Melody?- pregunto la joven pelirroja, advirtiendo la mirada del chico

-No, no he tenido el placer-

-Pues ahora lo tendras, m'hijito- Intervino Duplica.

-Jay, ella es Melody Ketchum…- Empezo Misty.

El joven levanto una mano, indicandole que se callara -¿Ketchum? ¿Tienes algo que ver con Ash Ketchum? ¿Es tu hermano…?-

Los ojos claros de Melody comenzaron a intensificarse –Es mi primo-

-¡No se parecen en nada!-

Misty murmuro –Por suerte…-

Melody sonrio, sus ojos volviendo a aclararse –Hola Jay. Es un placer-

-A proposito. Te vimos muy bien acompañado… ¡Pasanos la receta!- Observo Logan.

Jay lo miro sin comprender, de pronto se le ilumino el rostro.

-Oigan chicas ¡Felicidades!- Exclamo señalando a Melody y a Krishna, guiñandoles traviesamente un ojo.

-Felicidades ¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque en un futuro NO MUY LEJANO, ambas o sea ustedes dos van a ser parientes…-

Melody y Krishna se miraron.

-Me acabo de enterar que "vuestros" primitos se han puesto de novios-

Misty acababa de llevarse un nuevo bocado a la boca. De pronto se puso blanca, luego morada y comenzo a tocer descontroladamente.

-Creo que la pobre se atragantó- Explico Duplica palmeandole la espalda a su pelirroja amiga.

Krishna tomo la palabra -¿Quieres decir que Kayla, mi prima, y Ash, el primo de Melody, se han puesto de novios?-

-Si fuera tu no lo repetiria otra vez o tendran que abrirle la garganta a Misty- Objeto Duplica, tomando la copa llena de Sprite que le alargaba Melody.

Misty rechazó el liquido y se puso de pie, saliendo a toda prisa del comedor, con las manos en la boca.

-Esto se me hace mas que una casualidad- Observo Logan.

-Hace rato que dejo de ser una casualidad…- se unio Richie.

Melody hizo a un lado la silla, cuando Duplica la retuvo –Espera, Melody… creo mas conveniente ir yo… veras, ella me tiene mas confianza a mi… y…-

La aludida asintio -Si, tienes razon-

De modo que Duplica salio tras Misty.

                                                                                                        TO BE CONTINUED...

Nota: 

Esto esta marchando mas rapido de lo que esperabamos ^^...

Disfruten este capitulo y esperen el proximo, que no va a tardar mucho en aparecer.

Sumi y Lys...


	5. capitulo 4: Cenas frias Noticias calient...

**¿¿¿QUIÉN CON QUIÉN???**

CAPITULO 04: Cenas frias, noticias calientes.

Gary acababa de levantarse, llevando una bandeja vacia; y dejando a dos enojados chicos comiendo en una mesa…

-Mi comida esta fria…-

-Correccion Brock; NUESTRA comida esta fria-

-El unico que disfruto aquí de su cena fue Gary ¿Verdad Tracey?-

-Aunque odie admitirlo… Asi es…-

Ash dejo caer el tenedor causando un sordo ruido -¡Ya me canse de sus quejas!

Tracey y Brock lo miraron –¡No es nuestra culpa que te hayas entretenido con faldas femeninas!- Aclararon ambos a coro.

-¡Es que no me dejan comer en paz!-

-¿Llamas a este trozo de iceberg comida?- refunfuño Brock.

Mirada asesina de Ash –Creo que a ustedes dos de tanto juntarse con Misty, ya se han empezado a  parecer a ella… ¡No hacen otra cosa que quejarse!

Tracey prefirio no contestar.

-Hablando de Misty, hace unos minutos la vi pasar por aquí con bastante prisa- observo Brock

-Necesidades fisiologicas, quizas…-

-¡ASH! ¡ESTAMOS COMIENDO!-

-¿De veras Tracey? Si mal no recuerdo hace unos minutos me echaban en cara que la comida estaba fria y que no se la podian comer, y no se que mas…-

-Yo no he dicho eso, ha sido Brock-

-Mejor callate, Tracey- gruño Ash.

Brock espero a que ambos se  callaran para seguir hablando.

-Misty no iba sola… Tras ella corria Duplica, creo que estaba tratando de alcanzarla…-

-Ahh… ¿Y?-

-¡Ash! Puedes mostrar un poco de preocupacion ¿No? Se supone que es nuestra amiga-

-¿Y?- Prosiguio Ash

-Dejalo Tracey. Cuando esta enojado con Misty se vuelve mas inmaduro de lo que es-

Ash fulmino son la mirada a Brock, quien habia hablado, haciendolo callar de inmediato.

Tracey estubo a punto de acotar algo mas, pero al  ver el humor de perros de su amigo, prefirio mantener la boca cerrada.

Despues de unos 20 minutos. Por fin se abrio la puerta. Duplica espero pacientemente a que alguien saliera.

-¿Y como estas?- pregunto al ver los ojos vidriosos de Misty, señal de que habia derramado unas cuantas lagrimas a la fuerza, fruto de haber tosido tanto.

Ella no contesto, pero se llevo una mano a la garganta, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-Ten- dijo Duplica, extendiendole una lata de Sprite –Melody me aconsejo que te comprara una-

Misty la tomo, y abriendola, bebio un pequeño sorbo –Gracias…-murmuro quedamente.

-Mal momento ¿Verdad?-

-Horrible. No puedes imaginarte como me duele ahora la garganta. Creo que la tengo irritada… No podre tragar otra cosa mas que liquidos por un par de días…-

Duplica solto una risa rara –No me referia a eso-

-¿Y entonces a que?-

-Debe doler mucho…-

-¡Por supuesto que duele atragantarse!-

-Debe doler mucho… enterarte que el chico que te gusta se haya fijado en otra- explico finalmente Duplica.

Misty abrio muy asombrada sus ojos. Sin querer, sus mejillas habian adquirido un suave carmesí -¿Qué…?- Pregunto desconcertada.

Duplica rió; estaba mas que satisfecha –No señalo mas que lo obvio. Vamonos-

-Pero, Duplica, espera…-

-Vamonos, pelirroja. Si dices algo, te hundiras mas en el fango-

-Conozco bien a Ash, y se que él no se enredaria con alguien como Kayla… Sin ofenderte Krishna-

-Esta bien Richie. Yo tambien conozco a mi prima y siempre ha tenido preferencia hacia Ash. No es de extrañar pues, que ese afecto haya crecido-

-Y tu Melody ¿Qué opinas?-

La joven suspiro –Por lo que pude notar hasta el momento, Ash no ha cambiado gran cosa desde la última vez que lo vi y…  perdoname Jay, pero realmente no creo en lo que has dicho;  Mi primo puede no ser muy maduro y todo eso, sin embargo no lo veo con ese tipo de chicas… Nada personal Krish, pero tu sabes muy bien cual es mi relacion con tu prima-

La aludida asintio –En fin, no se en que terminara todo esto-

-Kayl parecia sincera cuando me lo dijo-

-Eso puede ser, pero…- murmuro Krishna

-Y que me cuentan de la actitud de la pelirroja- Indago Logan.

-Eso si que ha sido raro-

-Ni tan raro Krish- Intervino Richie –Conozco a Ash y a Misty desde que ambos tenian 11 años y…-

-¿Y?- Fue la pregunta unanime.

-Y… ¿No se lo imaginan? Cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo con una persona del sexo opuesto… ¿Qué termina pasando?-

-Mmm…- Melody se quedo pensando; Sus ojos tomaron poco a poco un cristalino celeste agua.

1 hora despues…

-¡Hola! ¿Se puede?-

Ash levanto la vista malhumorado. La sonriente jovencita de cabello azabache estaba inclinada frente a él.

-Sientate, prima-

Melody se dejo caer en el blando sillon. Estaban en una amplia sala de estar pintada en un tono crema, donde habia 3 sofa espaciosos y mullidos de color azul-claro. Mozaicos blancos cubrian el piso, haciendo juego con las gruesas cortinas de los dos ventanales.

-Te observé durante la cena- comenzo Melody –Parecias molesto… ¿Tienes algun problema?-

-…-

-¿Ash? ¿Tienes algún problema?-

El joven levanto la vista -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Por la cara que traes…-

-¿Desde cuando te dedicas a estudiar los gestos?-

Melody rió –Desde que tengo memoria… ¡Tu deberias saberlo!-

Luego de pensar un minuto, Ash mumuro –Te pareces a Tracey… y eso comienza a asustarme-

La joven se sonrojo levemente, pero volvio a tomar su color natural, antes de que él lo notara.

-No es para tanto, pero… no intentes cambiar de tema-

-Es imposible engañarte ¿Verdad?-

-Te conozco mas de lo que tu crees Ash Ketchum, y me duele reconocer que eramos mas unidos antes, cuando estabamos pequeños, que ahora que somos grandes…-(Na. Hacelo sentir culpable)

-Tampoco es tan así-

-Antes, soliamos contarnos todo-

Ash suspiro con resignacion –Te demostraré que nada ha cambiado ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-Lo que te pasa-

-Es que ahí esta el punto. No me pasa nada-

_«Pues tu expresion indica todo lo contrario…»_ Melody lo miro firmemente a los ojos –No te creo-

Ash desvio la mirada, le tenia pavor a las pupilas azules de su prima.

-¿Puedes dejar de estudiarme de esa forma? Tus ojos me dan miedo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que hay algo que no me estas diciendo? ¿Algo que me quieres ocultar…?-

-Nooo-

Melody sonrió _«…¡Este es el Ash que conozco!…» -Entonces dime ¿Cómo estas? Aparte de tus viajes de entrenamiento pokemon ¿Qué mas has hecho?-_

-Nada, solo viajar-

-¿Tu solo?-

-No, con Brock, Tracey y… Misty-

-Ah…- La muchacha noto con que vacilacion habia dado el último nombre por lo que aventuro –Ella es un tanto… temperamental, pero me cae muy bien. ¿Hace mucho que la conoces?-

-Unos 6 años al menos-

-Mucho tiempo-

-Si… ¿Y que quieres decir con eso?-

Melody sonrió traviesamente –¿Entre Misty y tu… no…?-

El joven no pudo evitar ponerse rojo -¡No!-

-¡No me dejaste terminar!-

-Es que entendi la idea- (Na. ¿Sera que esta madurando...?)

-Eres listo cuando quieres- Murmuro Melody y añadio pelliscandole la mejilla, la cual aun estaba roja –¿Es que acaso tienes novia y no me lo has dicho?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tener una novia es una perdida total de tiempo-(Na:...Tal vez no U-.-)

-Mmm… tengo la leve sospecha de que en unas cuantas semanas no pensaras de igual modo-

Ash la miro sin comprender -¿Qué decias?-

-Nada… Entonces ¿Tu no tienes novia?-

-Ya dije que no-

Melody lo solto, aun sonriendo, pero esta vez ya mas tranquila -¿Y ella?-

-¿Ella? ¿Ella quien?-

_«Ash, ¿eres o te haces…?» _-Estamos hablando de Misty y de ti… Tu me acabas de afirmar que estas solo…-

-Y sin apuro-

-Ok… y sin apuro… ¿Y Misty? ¿Ella tiene novio?-

Ash se dejo caer sobre el respaldo del sillon, resoplando ruidosamente y con fastidio –No se… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?-

-¡Ajá! ¡Di en el clavo! ¡Di en el clavo!- exclamo Melody con una sonrisa, y hundiendo su dedo indice en la frente de su primo, prosiguio –Tu mal humor tiene que ver con Misty-

El joven se quedo en silencio _«¿Cómo descubrio eso?»_

-Te peleaste con ella porque…-

Unas fuertes pisadas resonaron en el pasillo y se detuvieron en el umbral, al tiempo que una voz exclamaba -¡MELODY! ¡Te estaba buscando!-

El par se volvio a la recien llegada, quien al verse escrutada por dos pares de ojos retrocedio murmurando -¿Llegue en mal momento?-

Melody suspiró –No, Misty. Entra…-

Ash se puso de pie –Tengo cosas que hacer, permiso-

-Pero, primo… aún no hemos terminado…-

El joven paso junto a Misty sin siquiera mirarla –Ya tendremos tiempo… Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- respondieron ambas.

Luego de unos minutos, Misty se sento junto a Melody, abrazandose a un almohadon. Habia quedado un incomodo silencio, luego de que él chico se fuera. Por eso, ella decidio romper el hielo.

-Oye Melody, como que llegue en mal momento ¿No? Ash y tu deben tener mucho de que hablar y contarse y…-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Como dijo mi primo, "ya tendremos tiempo"…- Intervino la morocha _«Justo ahora que estaba a punto de averiguar lo que le pasaba a Ash… En fin»_

-¿Dónde estan los demas?- Pregunto Misty –Desde la cena que no he visto a nadie… Duplica no hace otra cosa que leer sus revistas… Togepi acaba de dormirse, los chicos han desaparecido, y Willie aun no ha vuelto-

-Estan viendo television-

-¿Y en donde?-

-Es que hay salas especiales para eso…-

-¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide. ¡Gracias por lo de la sprite!-

-De nada ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor…-

Melody se la quedo mirando; Sus ojos variaron a un celeste obscuro:

-No tienes que preocuparte- dijo sonriendo.

-Misty se echo hacia atrás, parpadeando sin entender

-¿Preocuparme de que?-

«Oh, Vaya. ¡Ash y tu son igual de tercos! ¡Ambos saben muy bien cuando hacerse los desentendidos!»

-¿Te has peleado con mi primo, Misty?-

-Nooo… es él , quien parece estar enojado conmigo… y no se porque-

_«Mmm o sea que es Ash…» _-¿Y eso te apena?-

Misty se sonrojo suavemente -¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo la pregunta?-

-Nada… y no, no me apena; ya estoy acostumbrada y… ¡Un momento! Siempre soy yo la que se enoja con él. Ash se la pasa haciendo gala de su inmadurez… pero casi nunca se molesta conmigo-

_«Pero estoy segura de que tu tienes mucho que ver en su mal humor…» _-¿Sabes que? A mi me parece que él se hace el inmaduro para no aceptar lo que es obvio. Le teme a lo que le pasa, y a lo que pueda pasar…-

-Puede que tu lo veas asi, pero para mi todavia sigue comportandose como un niño de 8 años-

-Cuando Ash tenia esa edad no se portaba asi… Eramos tan unidos…-

-¿Y por qué dejaron de verse?-

-Por culpa del orgullo…-

-¿Orgullo?-

-Si, dejame explicarte: cuando Ash y yo eramos chiquitos teniamos la idea de hacer nuestro viaje de entrenamiento juntos, sin embargo cuando creci me di cuenta de que no queria hacerlo… Lamentablemente Ash se lo tomo muy mal, creo que se decepciono y se enojo mucho conmigo, no me quiso volver a hablar…-

-Eso me cuesta tanto imaginarmelo…- Dijo la colorada girando los ojos

-Si, lo se- Sonrio la morocha -En ese aspecto ha cambiado para peor…-

-Aunque si lo pienso un momento pareciera queAsh no recuerda todo eso, te recibio sin ningun gesto de nada-

-Esa es su manera de decir que olvidemos todo y empecemos de nuevo…-

-Oye Melody… ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti? ¿Qué es lo que haces? Porque yo ya te conte todo sobre mi…- _«Y de Ash, ya hemos hablado mas que suficiente»_

-¡Es cierto! Yo… bueno, no se que contar… Mis padres viajan mucho, ya que trabajan en una empresa de viajes y casi nunca estan en casa, asi que vivo con mi madrina. Como te mencione antes, no quise hacer mi viaje de entrenamiento. Pero por peticion de ella hice el exámen de admision para la Liga Añil. A partir de ese momento me parecio aun mas inutil andar buscando las medallas. Sin embargo, por motivos personales tuve que realizarlo sola, un año despues…-

-¿Motivos personales? ¿Algo con relacion a tu primo?-

-No, y disculpame que no te explique mas, pero prometi que guardaria el secreto y siempre cumplo mis promesas…-

-Entiendo… aunque  ¿Qué es todo ese asunto acerca del entrenador misterioso?-

-Ah eso… bueno, es que no me gustan las batallas, y trato de evitarlas en lo posible, pero para los pokemon ese tipo de experiencias son muy utiles, y los mios me pidieron que los ayudara a ser mas fuertes, por lo que tuve que empezar a pelear y para evitar problemas, uso la capa… imaginate lo que seria que todos sepan que tengo a un pokemon como Mew, seria catastrofico para él-

-Aquí parece que a muy pocos les llama la atencion-

-Mew es un pokemon psiquico que sabe usar bien sus habilidades..-

-Volviendo a lo del luchador misterioso, ¿Por qué siempre en duelos callejeros y jamas en una Liga..?-

-Por lo mismo y... Veo que estas muy informada.-

-Ese personaje parece ser toda una leyenda.-

-Si, porque nunca ha perdido una batalla…-

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca… al menos no desde que estoy en ese rol, no es mucho tiempo tampoco… primero me quise fortalecer como "Melody", pero como en ese personaje puedo usar a Mew, es muy dificil que pierda-

-Increible… ¿Y que hay de la tecnica que usas para luchar? ¿Controlas a tus pokemon con musica? Eso no lo habia visto antes-

-No los controlo, solo les indico que ataque deben utilizar. Aunque parezca simple tienes que trabajar mucho con cada uno… es lo bueno de vivir con mi madrina-

-Me imagino… Dime, ¿Qué hacias exactamente antes de comenzar a viajar?-

-Ayudo en casa. Mi madrina, la Profesora Holly, que es hermana de mi madre y de la de Ash, es una investigadora, y tambien hace las veces de doctora, pokemon. Juntas atendemos la reserva de la familia, y tambien atendemos pokemon lastimados que nos traen, ya que nuestra casa vendria a ser el centro pokemon de Crystal Lake Town, mi pueblo natal. Aunque en esto último nos ayuda Maia, que es un aprendiz de enfermera que trabaja a medio tiempo-

-Lo importante es que sabes curar pokemon…-

-Mas o menos, entre otras cosas… aprendes mucho en mi casa. En el area medica tambien nos ayudan un Chansey y un Blissey; Y en la reserva nos ayudan Jinsy, el Jinx que se encarga de la limpieza de la casa y de la comida para todos, y Gardy, mi growlithe, que nos ayuda con la seguridad, aunque tambien en esto ultimo nos ayudan Hari y Rubi, que son un houndoom y un houndour respectivamente-

-Vaya que estan organizados- Exclamo Misty impresionada

-Aun asi, apenas si damos a basto…-

1:20 a.m.

Las dos jovenes se encaminaron por el silencioso pasillo.

-Parece que ya todos se fueron a dormir…-

-No lo creo Misty, Deben seguir viendo la television-

-¿Tu crees Melody?-

-Las batallas no son hasta dentro de tres días… y la mayoria aprovechará al maximo eso- 

Se detubieron frente a una habitacion y abrieron la puerta:

-Y al fin que vuelven ustedes dos ¿Eh? ¡TRASNOCHADORAS!-

-No exageres Duplica, recien son las 1:30 de la mañana ¿Para que nos quieres?-

-Sin ofenderte Melody, a ti no te preciso. La requiero a Misty- acoto Duplica vestida con un bonito camison chino de color rosa palido que le llegab a ½ pierna, mientras tomaba a la joven pelirroja del brazo y la sentaba en a la fuerza en la cama:

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala amiga y no contarme?- Prosiguio con aire ofendido.

-¿Ya ha vuelto Willie?- Pregunto Melody, mientras acariciaba al somnoliento Mew que acababa de ingresar por la puerta del balcon.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡No me extrañen!- Exclamo la nombrada saliendo del baño, envuelta en un amplio y vaporoso enagua, compuesto de varias telas de organza blanca que le llegaban a los tobillos.

-Blanca y radiante iba la novia- murmuro Duplica por lo bajo.

-¡Hola Willie! Parece que te tomaste en serio lo de la salida-

-Ah ¡No tanto como tu Misty!-

La nombrada se puso de pie, caminando hasta el centro de la habitacion, donde se detuvo. Se giro mirando perpleja a las dos jovenes de cabello verde.

-Ustedes dos se estan comportando de forma muy extraña…-

-Ni lo creas, no tanto como tú-

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar a medias?-

Willie se dio la vuelta -¡Tu eres la que tiene que dejar de "actuar" a medias!-

Mientras ellas tenian su pequeño intercambio de palabras, Melody habia aprovechado para cambiarse: tenia  puesto un ligero remeron verde-agua, de mangas ¾ ,largo hasta unos pocos centimetros arriba de las rodillas; todos los bordecitos eran de un color mas oscuro que el del resto de la prenda.

Se sento en una cama, cepillando su largo cabello negro azabache, mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-Misty, ya puedes ir a cambiarte-

La joven se volvio –Oh, gracias Melody-

-Y no te tardes mucho- exclamo Duplica –¡Tu tienes demasiado para explicar!-

 Misty fruncio el ceño y se alejo rumbo al baño, con la ropa de cama bajo el brazo.

20 minutos despues…

-¡Oye! ¿Te falta mucho? Inquirio Duplica, dando con los nudillos en la puerta al oir el sonido suave de la ducha.

-¡Ya voy!- Refunfuño Misty, saliendo, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. Al oirla las demas se giraron. Duplica pego un salto desde su cama y corrio a reunirse con ella gritando muy sorprendida.

-¡Hay pelirroja! ¿De esta forma vas a dormir?-

La aludida se paro en seco, mirandose detenidamente -¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?-

La pregunta estaba un tanto de mas, je^^, ya que llevaba puesto un diminuto camisolin de seda en un suave tono de celeste, por demas esta decir que era extremadamente corto, extremadamente traslucido, y extremadamente sugestivo.

-¿Qué tengo de raro?- Volvio a preguntar inspeccionandose.

Duplica se le puso a la par, comparando ambos ruedos.

-¡Mi precioso y CASTO camison chino, es 20 cm mas largo que el tuyo!- 

Melody solto una risita.

-¡Que exagerada!- Dijo Misty entre dientes, sentandose junto a la joven morocha.

-Yo tengo una duda Misty-

-¿Cuál es?-

Willie se arrodillo frente a ella -¿De esta forma dormias cuando viajabas con los chicos?-

Las mejillas de Misty se tiñeron de un ligero carmin, le dio un ligero empujon

-¡CLARO QUE NO MENTE PERVERTIDA!-

-Si durmiera asi, en primer lugar no tendria esa figura, ya que hace rato que hubiera quedado preñada; en segundo no estaria aquí con nosotras; y tercero y ultimo: Si Ash, al verla asi, no ha dicho ni hecho nada, voy a empezar a pensar que es…-

Misty le tapo la boca –Ya callate Duplica-

Melody se dejo caer en la cama, riendose a carcajada limpia ¡¡De hecho, estaba disfrutando mucho de la situacion!!

-¿De donde has sacado esa ropa?-

-Me la he comprado hoy aquí, en la boutique-lenceria que hay abajo- refirio la joven pelirroja a la pregunta hecha por Willie.

-¿En que momento?- Quiso saber Melody, ya mas serena.

-Cuando Duplica y tu salieron a comprar no se que cosa…-

Willie iba a decir algo, cuando la muchacha del camison chino le tapo la boca y extendio su dedo indice amenazadoramente hacia Misty.

-Asi que te has puesto de novia ¿Eh?-

Melody dejo de sonreir.

-¿¿Que yo qué??- Casi grito Misty

Duplica solto a Willie, que ya se estaba quedando sin aire.

-¡Diles lo que me has dicho a mi Wilhelmina!-

Antes de contestar le dirigio una agria mirada a su "captora" y luego replico.

-Misty es la novia de Rudy-

-¿quién es Rudy?- Interrumpio Melody con voz grave.

-Es el primo de Jay, que dicho sea de paso, tambien esta en el torneo- Explico Duplica, prosiguiendo algo alterada -¿Por qué no me habias contado eso? ¿Los chicos lo saben? ¿Qué ha dicho Ash…? Melody… ¿Tu lo sabias?-

La aludida nego con la cabeza y se volvio a quien tenia a su lado. Misty se incorporo sonrojandose involuntariamente -¿De donde has sacado semejante estupidez Duplica?-

-Willie me lo dijo- (Na: Pasense la pelota…)

Se oyo un largo suspiro de impaciencia –Y tu le creiste-

-¡Es que yo los vi!- Exclamo Willie –Rudy y tu estaban en el balcon, y él…-

Los ojos de Melody se pusieron casi negros, resaltando al maximo el palido casi mortal de su rostro.

-Él… ¿que?-

-Te estaba abrazando y… Si yo no llegaba no se que hubiera pasado-

-No hubiera pasado NADA… ¿Entiendes? N-A-D-A…- recalco Misty entre dientes.

-Entonces ¿tienes novio Misty?- Inquirio Melody suavemente mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, escrutandola fijamente.

La joven en cuestion esquivo su mirada sin poder hacerle frente, al igual que Ash.

-Claro que no, ya lo dije antes: no tengo novio; Y, aunque quisiera tenerlo, Rudy no es la persona que yo elegiria.

Duplica se puso de pie, mas aliviada -Menos mal-

Willie se cruzo de brazos –Aca hay gato encerrado. ¡Yo los vi! Rudy y tu estaban muy melosos en le balcon, y se sobresaltaron cuando me vieron-

-Vamos Misty ¡Cuentanos! Somos tus amigas y queremos saber…-

-¿Qué quieren saber?- pregunto haciendose la tonta, sin mucho resultado.

-Queremos saber que paso…-

-¿Queremos?- pregunto Melody, volviendose a Duplica –Espera un momento Duplica, a mi no me metas en la bolsa-

-No te hagas Melody. Tú al igual que nosotras te mueres por saber-

Misty decidio intervenir.

-Ya, ya , chicas, se los contare-

Melody se acomodo abrazando un almohadon, para poder mirar mejor a la joven que hablaba y no perder detalle de sus gestos.

-Conoci a Rudy cuando viajaba con Ash y Tracey… Él es el Lider del gimnasio de Isla Trovita, llegamos allí porque buscabamos la 3ra medalla para que Ash entrara a la Liga Naranja. Salve a su hermanita de que se la llevara el mar y en compensacion me invito a cenar. Rudy me caia bien, y pronto me di cuenta de que yo, a él tambien…-

-A todo esto, Ash… ¿Qué decia?- pregunto Duplica interrumpiendola.

-Nada ¿Por qué?-

Duplica meneo la cabeza –esto es muy malo…- farfullo

-Al otro día, Rudy me pidio que me quedara a vivir con él- continuo Misty – Pero yo no acepte y segui viajando con los chicos. Nunca pense en volver a encontrarmelo…-

-Hasta ahora- murmuro Melody.

-Si. De casualidad nos encontramos en el balcon… Rudy fue quien me reconocio, hablamos un rato y…-

-¿Y…?- Preguntaron a la vez las muchachas.

-Me propuso que me fuera con él… esta vez para siempre-

-Y tu que le contestaste- grito Duplica.

-En ese momento llego Willie y… solo le dije que lo pensaria-

-Como que lo pensarias. Como que lo pensarias. Acabas de decir que Rudy no es la persona indicada para ti, y sin emb…-

-Espera, Duplica. Espera…- Dijo Willie –Deja de presionarla-

Las tres miraron a Misty espectantes.

-Yo le dije eso porque…- la muchacha se corto.

-Porque… - repitio Melody con voz suave, animandola a continuar.

-Porque estoy confundida. Siento que he perdido tiempo valioso desperdiciandolo en algo que no es mio y durante muchos años me he ocupado de los demas, olvidandome por completo de mi…Rudy me ha hecho ver eso y se que tiene razon. Ya es hora de que piense en mi vida y lo que quiero hacer con ella…-

-¿A eso te referias cuando me pediste que te abrazara?-susurro Duplica enternecida, poniendole una mano en el hombro.

-Si-

-Crees que los ultimos años no han servido de nada-

Misty se volvio a Melody; su mirada se habia suavizado al hacer esa pregunta.

-No se… creo que no-

-Por lo que has dicho estas dispuesta a aceptar la proposicion de Rudy- expuso Willie.

-Si, al menos por ahora. Pero, por favor no se lo digan a nadie ¿Si?-

Melody inclino la cabeza, quedandose en silencio _«Ahora entiendo… Ash escucho esta charla entre Misty y ese tal Rudy… Debe tener miedo de que ella acepte irse con él. Lo peor es que con esa actitud, el muy necio no va a lograr otra cosa. Misty esta muy desorientada, pero me he dado cuenta de que lo quiere. Y Ash, bueno de Ash es muy obvio: Él tambien la quiere. El problema aquí es que va a ser imposible que los dos lo reconoscan ¡Ambos son tan orgullosos!… »_

-MELODY-

La muchacha alzo la vista.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estabas como ida-

-Oh, perdoname Misty ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Vamos a apagar la luz, Willie tiene sueño. Aparte son las 3:00 am.

-Si, buenas noches Melody…- Intervino una voz que provenia de abajo de un acolchado rosado.

-Buenas noches Willie-

-Hasta mañana muchachas…- Murmuro otra voz ya mas somnolienta

-Hasta mañana Duplica-

Melody subio agilmente a su cama, desde allí se inclino sonriente –Que duermas bien Misty-

-Igualmente-

Melody extendio el brazo y apago la lampara. Observo en la penumbra como Mew, envuelto en su pequeña burbuja rosada , dormia flotando en el aire, emitiendo suaves suspiros de satisfaccion. Ella sonrio, corrio su cabello a un costado, y apoyo su mejilla en la almohada con los ojos bien abiertos.

No tenia sueño, al contrario, tenia la mente bien despejada: Los sucesos y la emociones vividas a lo largo de ese día eran cosa suficiente como para mantenerla en vela por toda la noche: Haberse reencontrado con Ash, el hacer nuevos amigos, y descubrir a viejos conocidos…

Se giro hacia la cama de enfrente _«Duplica ¡Que chica rara! Tiene buen carácter, es simpatica y bastante fiestera. Destila alegria por todos los poros y se nota a kilometros que no se hace muchos problemas por nada… Por otro lado tenemos a Willie, todo lo contrario… Parece ser ingenua, demasiado quizas, muy tranquila, pero algo caprichosa. Para los 17 que tiene creo que necesita madurar… ¿Y Misty…?  Misty, bueno… se nota que es MUY impulsiva, algo histerica, bastante temperamental y…»_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintio ruidos provenientos de la cama de abajo. Se incorporo, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Misty? ¿Estas despierta?-

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo advertir que la muchacha la miraba.

-Si Melody, pense que dormias…-

-No, no tengo sueño-

-Yo tampoco-

-¿Te preocupa algo?-

Misty rio -¿Aparte de lo que les conte?-

-No se, pero me parece que no te vas a ir con ese chico…-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Puedes llamarlo intuicion… Soy muy buena con las corazonadas-

-Tambien eres buena observando los estados de animo ¿Verdad?-

_«Vaya, si que es muy lista»_ Sonrio Melody para si, y agrego en voz alta -Si, es verdad. Me gusta analizar a las personas cuando hablan… Se pueden descubrir cosas muy interesantes-

-Ya veo… No te ofendas, pero… Tus ojos son extraños… parecen penetrar y hurgar, abriendose camino hasta llegar a la mente y desentrañar lo mas hondo que pensamos-

Hubo un gran lapso de silencio.

-¿Melody? ¿Te molesto mi observacion? A veces soy muy directa y no me doy cuenta de lo que…-

-No, perdona- Interrumpio la morocha –Estaba meditando lo que habias dicho. El unico que siempre me ha manifestado lo mismo que tu es Ash… El siempre me dice que cuando lo miro a los ojos no puede mentirme y… he sabido explotar muy bien este pequeño don-

-¿Conmigo has hecho lo mismo?-

-¡Ey! Lo siento, pero eso…- sonrio la muchacha, llevandose un dedo a los labios –Es un secreto- (Na. ©Zeross de Slayers)

Arleth abrio los ojos. De tanto apretar y apretar los parpados, no habia logrado alcanzar lo que tanto queria: Conciliar el sueño y dormir.

Se dio la vuelta y por fin termino sentandose en  la cama.

-¿Krish? Krishna ¿Estas despierta?-

De abajo se oyo un debil sonido -¿Mmmh?-

Arleth se tiro boca abajo y saco la cabeza de su cama litera

-¡Krishna!-

Se oyo un golpecito y un nuevo gemido -¿Mmh?-

-¡Krish! ¿Estas despierta?-

Una voz claramete somnolienta exclámo

-Si Arleth ¡Ahora estoy completamente despierta!-

-Oh lo siento… ¿Estabas durmiendo?-

-Nooo… no tenia sueño… ¿No se nota que estoy bien despierta?-

-Perdon, es que no podia dormir y crei que tu…-

-Esta bien Arleth- Dijo Krish, lanzando un suspiro –Ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué tal si me cuentas como te fue con Rudy?-

-Si, esa es buena idea ¿Tus amiguitas estan dormidas?-

Krishna murmuro algo entre dientes, pero añadio en voz baja –Ya te dije que no son mis amigas. El unico parentesco que tengo es con Kayla: mi prima. Xaiane no pincha ni corta-

-Ah… pero no lo dije en ese sentido. ¡Es que ellas dos no me quieren!-

-Correccion. Ellas NO QUIEREN A NADIE. ¡Pero cuentame!-

-¿Conoces a Willie?-

-Creo que si, es la chica de pelo verde que se viste toda de rosa-

-Hay dos que tienen pelo verde-

-¡Ya lo se! Y ambas son nuestras vecinas ¿No? La que tu dices es la mayor de las chicas y es algo…-

-¿Caprichosa?-Intuyo Arleth

-Exactamente ¿Qué hay con ella?-

-Bueno, Willie, me presento a tu amigo Rudy…-

Se oyo una suave risita -¿Y? ¿Hay onda?-

-¡Mm!  Me cae simpatico, es guapo.-

-¿Y…?-

-Tiene novia-

-¿Novia? ¿De verdad? Es extraño que no me lo haya dicho cuando nos cruzamos-

-Y… un bonito ejemplar como ese no se iba a quedar solo toda su vida-

-¡Que pena! Crei que habia "feeling"-

-Esa era la idea de Willie, hacerme gancho con Rudy… pero resulto que el ya tiene novia… ¿Y sabes quien es?-

-Por supuesto que… NO…-

-Es la chica esta ¡Ay! ¿Como se llama? La amiga de Willie…-

Krishna hizo memoria -¿Duplica? No, no, a ella no me la veo… ¿Melody? ¡No! Menos… eso me remite a… ¿Misty?-

-¡Si! Willie me dijo que justo ayer se reencontraron y bueno,  se pusieron de novio. ¿No es romantico?-

-Si, bah ¡Que se yo!  Me parece extraño… no la tenia a Misty en ese concepto… ya que ayer durante la cena, Richie dio a entender que habia cierta tension entre Ash y ella …-

-¿Ash? ¿Ash es ese chico morocho irresistiblemente guapo(Na: ¿?) que siempre anda con ese otro chico igualmente atractivo que tiene cabello obscuro y que usa una campera de je…?-

-Si- prorrumpio Krishna – Vaya que tienes sentido de la observacion, Arleth Ese otro jovencito al que te refieres, es Tracey-

-Pues palabra que los dos estan muy… bien. Si yo fuera amiga de ellos…-

-¡Arleth! Por favor ¡Controlate!- Protesto Krishna en voz baja.

-Oh lo siento… pero, eso quiere decir que ese tal Ash esta solito ¿verdad? Yo le haria compañía gustosament…-

-Si, si mi prima Kayla te lo permite. No olvides que ella es la primera interesada en él y, no creo que haya cambiado de opinion-

-¿Y que me dices del guapo de su amigo Tracey?-

-Hasta donde se, él esta completamente solo. Al menos eso dijo Misty-

-Esa es una buena noticia. Ya le he dicho a mi hermana Millie que no me iba a ir de aquí sin novio-

Krishna dejo escapar un suave suspiro de resignacion.

-Pues alla tu. Lo unico que te pido es que no trates de buscarme novio a mi tambien. Yo estoy disfrutando plenamente de mi libertad. No se cual es ese apuro arduo de conseguir pareja, ni que fuera algo tan necesario… (Nca. Estoy de acuerdo contigo Krish^^)

-Entonces preguntale a tu amiga Misty- Rio Arleth y agrego en igual tono –Ella si que no desaprovecha el tiempo-

-No te preocupes, en cuanto la vea me quitare todas las dudas… con ella y con Rudy. Esto si que no me lo esperaba. Me pregunto si todos lo sabrán…-

-Ahh… no lo se…- Arleth reprimio un bostezo – me esta entrando sueño…-

-Oye, eso es injusto. Me despiertas a mi y ahora tu te quieres dormir-

-Krishy… son las 4 de la mañana. A las 8:00 hay que levantarse-

-¿Y?-

Kayla cerro los ojos. El importante tema que estaba escuchando ya se habia acabado, lo bueno era que se habia enterado de mucho, pero lo mejor es que ahora si tenia el camino libre para conquistar a Ash y hacerle la vida imposible a Melody… NADA PODIA SER MEJOR…!!!

                                                                                     To be continued….

NOTA: Las autoras se quedaron sin inspiracion despues de pensar el titulo y no saben que decir.

Perdonen la demora.

Sumi y Lys.


End file.
